Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Kaiju Summoner
by Kamen Rider Zodiac
Summary: After an attack by the villagers Naruto unlocks an ancient power that was said to have died out years ago. Now watch as Naruto hones his new abilities and trains to become the strongest shinobi and battles new enemies that will strive to do whatever it takes to release an ancient evil that has been locked away for centuries! Godlike!Naruto Naruto x Harem! Poll is done, Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Kaiju Summoner

**(First off, this is my first story so I will try to keep up with it among things, also I will do my utter best to keep up with things so lets get this started! I do not own Naruto or Godzilla…)**

Chapter 1: The shocking truth, and an ancient Kekkai Genkai!

It was a rather cheery day in the Konohagakure, as this day was a day of celebration for the defeat of the Kyūbi no Kitsune by the late Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. That is except for one poor soul, a young boy who lives within the village.

This boy was awfully small for his age; he had short, spiky, blond hair, ocean blue eyes and three whisker-like birthmarks on his both his cheeks. This boys' name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Now Naruto has not lead a very easy life, if anything it was a hell for him. Most general stores would kick him out or overcharge him for food and supplies, and worst of all he didn't have a home let alone a bed to sleep in, but the worst of all this was the people.

In short, their were a small amount of people in the village who did not hate or loathe him, the reason for this hatred toward him was unknown to him but he never had time to ask these questions as he was always running from most of the villagers who were often trying to kill him, and sadly on this day it was at it's worst.

It was rather dark out on this night as we find young Naruto near a clan restaurant as he was foraging for left over food.

"Wow, there is a lot to go through here," said Naruto as he looked through the leftover food.

One thing was certain for young Naruto, since he was barely able to purchase food from stores; he was slightly thinner than most children.

As he was continuing to look he could not help but here noises in the distance as it started to get rather close, which for Naruto was not good at all. For after awhile of waiting a large group of men and women armed with kunai and other various weapons began to close in on him.

"Hey their it is, lets get it!" one of the crowd members yelled as they turned their heads to see Naruto.

Without hesitation he began to run through the ally ways in fear for his own life as the crowd tried to close their distance from him. Running from right to left he kept trying to lose them but to no avail as they just kept catching up with him.

As he continued to run he made the wrong move and turned to a dead end. "Finally caught you demon", one of the villagers said when Naruto turned and faced the now seething crowd of people.

"Why are you doing this, why ME?!" he yelled as they started to get closer to him.

After saying that this group of villagers was enraged. "Why? WHY? YOU KILLED MY FAMILY YOU MONSTER!" yelled an older looking man carrying a bat.

After he said that the group pounced on the poor boy as he was beaten, cut, and stabbed repeatedly, on the verge of losing consciousness.

As the group backed away for a second a man came forward wielding a slightly withered Katana. "I had this blade ever since you attacked years ago, and now I'll have my vengeance!" the man yells as he rears back ready to slice.

Naruto couldn't believe it, this was it there was nowhere to run or hide and his life was going to be ended right here and now. "No, just leave me alone!" he yelled weakly.

The katana-wielding villager grins evilly, "Not a chance, NOW DIE!" he yells as the blade comes down.

At that moment, deep down in Naruto's subconscious, an odd energy began to flow, then erupted throughout the boys' body.

When the man's blade was about to make contact with the boy's body, he was thrown back by a large chakra surge. When he looked forward he stared wide-eyed as the Naruto's body began to change drastically.

Almost immediately his body was being encased in a dark blue armor-like paddings, on his back three metallic, blood red fins shot out, forming around his forearms a pair of scythe-like talons were being made, near the base of his back he grew a metallic tail with a metallic claw at the end, going down his legs he developed more armor along with spiked shin guards and spiked footing, and finally the armor begins to form around Naruto's head forming a bird-like helmet over him.

Naruto looked upward in seething anger and pure malice as his single read eye glowed fiercely at them. He then roared out in a metallic but screeching voice, "**I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!**"

He then lunged forward as he stabbed his left blade in his gut into the katana wielding civilian, then he stabbed his other blade in him then he proceeded to rip him in half, then he eyed the others as he charged forward of which he sliced and diced and blasted through them.

After killing his attackers, Naruto's armor receded back into Naruto only for him to slip into unconsciousness.

**~Naruto's Mindscape~**

Naruto soon found himself waking up in a sewer, and as he looked around he found that no one was there.

"Hello? Somebody? Anybody?"

Naruto kept calling out as he proceeded forward through the sewer only to come up to a pair of large gates with a paper in the middle with the kanji for "seal" on it.

Wondering what's inside, he moves forward to see if for himself. As he moves forward he notice's a presence in front of him and decides to call out "Hello?"

As if on cue, he felt vibrations in the ground as the presence he felt before started to move towards him, leading up to a shocking surprise, as he comes face to…snout with a large nine tailed fox!

"**WELL IT APPEARS THAT MY CAPTOR HAS FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW HIMSELF AFTER SO LONG,**" the creature said showing off its large fangs in what looks like a grin. Naruto, both in fear and confusion managed to muster up a sentence.

"W-who are you, and where am I?"

The large fox smirked, "**ME? I AM THE KYUŪBI NO KITSUNE, AND THIS IS YOUR MINDSCAPE KIT**." As Naruto heard, his face went into shock before settled into a depressed state. "So it was true, I am a demon…" as Naruto hung his head he felt as though he was going to cry his eyes out only to hear a large roar.

"**NO YOU ARE NOT! NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE NOT A DEMON!**" The Kyūbi roared out in anger.

Naruto after this looked forward with a slightly confused look, "What?" was all he could muster out, as he was curious as to what it meant.

"**KIT IN MINE AND A FEW OTHERS EYES YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY NOT A DEMON NOR A MONSTER, AND TRUST ME THERE ARE OTHERS WHO CARE FOR YOU, ESPECIALLY ME."**

Naruto couldn't believe it; he had someone who didn't think like most of the village does except the hokage.

"T-thank you, but how are you inside me? And how did I get here?"

The Kyūbi smiled sadly; "**WELL, FIVE YEARS AGO THE FOURTH HOKAGE HAD TO FIND AWAY TO STOP ME IN MY RAMPAGE AND HAD TO SACRIFICE HIS LIFE TO PROTECT THE VILLAGE, HOWEVER, IN ORDER TO GET RID OF ME HE HAD TO SEAL ME AWAY, AND BEING THAT YOU WERE A MERE INFANT YEARS AGO, YOUR CHAKRA LEVELS WERE STILL NOT FULLY DEVELOPED AND WERE CAPABLE ENOUGH TO CONTAIN ME**." Naruto felt angered by this but still rather confused until the Kyūbi spoke again.

"**YOU MAY THINK OF YOURSELF AS UNFORTUNATE FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, BUT IN HIS EYES, HE WANTED YOU TO BE SEEN AS A HERO, A SAVIOUR, HOWEVER DUE TO THEIR GREIF AND SADNESS THE VILLAGERS LET THEIR EMOTIONS GET IN THE WAY OF THE TRUTH AND SAW YOU AS THE MONSTER THAT ATTACKED THEM." **Naruto was at least relieved to hear that but another question came to mind.

"Wait, but what happened, how did I get here?" Naruto asked, as he was still confused. The Kyūbi sighed, "**WELL FIRST OFF LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING; WHAT IS A KEKKAI GENKAI?**

"I…I'm not sure" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

The Kyūbi looked at him both surprised and annoyed.

"**WELL THAT IS TO BE EXPECTED, THOSE VILLAGERS REALLY ARE STUPID; WELL BLOODLINE LIMITS ARE PASSED DOWN ABILITIES FOR CERTAIN CLANS SUCH AS ICE STYLE AND WOOD STYLE."**

"Oh, well what does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked as the Kyūbi chuckled.

"**WELL KIT IT APPEARS YOU YOURSELF HAVE ACTIVATED AN OLD UZUMAKI BLOODLINE LIMIT, WHICH HASN'T BEEN SEEN IN A LONG TIME AND HAS THOUGHT TO HAVE DIED OUT, CALLED 'KAIJU RESURRECTION'."**

**(Well stop here for now, but I'll be back later with chapter 2.)**

**(Also I will say this, this may or may not be a harem story, I'll think of it later on. Anyway I'll see you all next time.)**

**(Edit: Dialogue and names as well as spelling errors fixed!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Kaiju Summoner

**(All right everyone, here is chapter 2 after so long a wait, Let's do this!)**

**(I do not own Naruto or Godzilla…)**

Chapter 2: The past revealed and plans for the present

Naruto simply stood their excited but confused at the same time trying to rap his head around this new piece of information.

"Kaiju…Resurrection? What the heck is that?" Naruto asked honestly.

Even though he has seen most of Naruto's life, the Kyūbi could not help but smack his palm against his forehead, if he had one, at the boy's knowledge.

'**I am going to fix that when the time comes but nevertheless, here we go…' "WELL KIT LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING; WHAT ARE THE KAIJU?" **The Kyūbi asked.

Naruto simply stared at him and pulled up a thinking pose, which lasted for a good total of ten minutes before he responded with a blank look.

"I don't know".

The Kyūbi merely face-faltered at his answer and looked like he was going to have a serious migraine after his explanation, which he knew instinctively, was going to take a long ass time. He merely recomposed himself and continued speaking.

"**ALL RIGHT THEN, WELL, ESSENTIALLY KAIJU ARE POWERFUL BEINGS CREATED BY UNCONVENTIONAL MEANS OF WHICH THEY ARE KNOWN TO CAUSE HAVOC FOR THE WORLD ITSELF, AT LEAST, THAT IS WHAT MOST DID," **the Kyūbi said sheepishly.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"**WELL YOU SEE MANY YEARS AGO THERE WAS ONCE AN ISLAND THAT WAS POPULATED WITH MANY KAIJU THEMSELVES, HOWEVER, THEIR WAS A FORCE MUCH STRONGER THAN MOST OF THEM, A MONSTER THAT RAVAGED THE LANDSCAPE IN ITS WAKE, SOMETHING THAT FAR EXCEEDED EVEN THE BIJUU THEMSELVES, A MONSTER KNOWN…AS GODZILLA.**"

"G-Godzilla?" asked Naruto who had a great deal of fear in his voice, and who could blame him, the supposed strongest being alive just told him their was something far more devastating than itself!

"**YES, GODZILLA WAS A MONSTER THAT WAS FEARED BY ALL OF THE NATIONS AND HAS DEFINITELY EARNED THE TITLE OF KING OF THE MONSTERS, ESPECIALLY WITH HIS SIGNATURE ATTACK: THE ATOMIC BREATH,**" the Kyūbi said with a huge grin on his face.

"Atomic breath?"

"**YES, AN ATTACK THAT COULD DESTROY AN ENTIRE VILLAGE IN ONE CONCENTRATED BLAST, EVEN THE FAMED TAILED BEAST BOMB ITSELF CAN'T BE CREATED FAST ENOUGH TO THAT ATTACK, MUCH LESS CAUSE THE NECESSARY AMOUNT OF DESTRUC-**", as the Kyūbi was about to continue his rant he could tell the boy was wishing to continue with the story from earlier as he was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

The Kyūbi recomposed itself again, "**SORRY GOT DISTRACTED THERE, ANYWAY, NOW THESE BEINGS WERE STRONG ONES NONETHELESS, BUT AS OF TODAY THERE IS SADLY KNOW LIVING KAIJU LEFT IN THE WORLD**."

Naruto seemed confused by this and asked, "Well what happened to them?"

"**I…DON'T KNOW HONESTLY, THEY DISAPPEARED BEFORE OUR TIME AND THAT WAS YEARS BEFORE YOU WERE EVEN BORN, LET ALONE BEFORE THE VILLAGE WAS FORMED**."

"But what is this ability, and what can it do?"

"**WELL YOU SEE, 'KAIJU RESURRECTION' IS AN ODD ABILITY THAT ALLOWS THE USER TO MORPH HIS BODY INTO THAT OF ANY SAID KAIJU THAT HAS EXISTED, HOWEVER, THE THING IS THERE ARE LEVELS IN EACH TRANSFORMATION OF WHICH ARE A TOTAL OF THREE, THE FIRST BEING THE HYBRID STATE IN WHICH THE BODY WILL TAKE ON THE KAIJU CERTAIN ATTRIBUTES AND MERGE WITH THEM AS WELL AS THEIR ATTACKS. NOW THE SECOND LEVEL IS QUITE LIKE HOW THE TAILED BEAST STATE IS LIKE EXCEPT YOUR BODY WILL RETAIN MORE OF THE KAIJU'S FEATURES AND YOUR ABILITIES WILL DOUBLE. NOW THE THIRD AND FINAL LEVEL IS A VERY DIFFICULT ONE TO MASTER BECAUSE TWO THINGS CAN HAPPEN IN THIS PHASE; ONE: YOUR MINDSET WILL BE MORE ANIMAL AS YOUR BODY WILL TAKE ON A KAIJU'S ENTIRE LOOK, INCLUDING THE SIZE PROPORTIONS AND THEIR ULTIMATE ATTACKS, AND TWO: THIS PHASE WILL NEARLY DRAIN ALL OF YOUR CHAKRA AND WILL LEAVE YOU IN A UNCONSCIOUS STATE AFTERWARD UNLESS YOU RECEIVE MEDICAL ASSISTANCE**."

In one word, Naruto was shocked at how powerful these abilities were but one question remained, "So how do I master it?

"**WELL THERE IS THE PROBLEM, YOU SEE THE LAST PERSON TO USE THIS ABILITY DIED OFF YEARS AGO, NOT LEAVING BEHIND ANY KNOWLEDGE OF ITS ABILITIES SO-"**

"That's not completely true."

Naruto and the Kyūbi turn to see what appeared to a man. He had black boots, shinobi style pants, a black shirt with a chest guard, and a sage coat, his face appeared to be young but his dark blue eyes and white hair showed his age.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I am a man that has been long forgotten and has been often considered a legend among those who know of my existence, my name is Raiden Uzumaki the original Kaiju Summoner."

"WHAT/**WHAT**?" Naruto and the Kyūbi yell at the same time.

The man merely chuckled at their reaction before looking at the boy, then said, "So you're my last descendent hmm? I see you have already accessed my power but you are missing something."

"Huh? What am I missing?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well there are certain factors that do not add up for you due to your tenant, but I digress, you seem to have a full grasp of the 2nd level transformation, however you sped past the 1st level and that left your chakra levels with 25% left to spare, you are more than lucky to be alive."

Naruto slightly paled at that thought as even the Kyūbi lost a bit of color as well, though it was so dark that no one really noticed.

Calming down a tad Naruto spoke up, "So how are you even here?"

Raiden grinned, "Well you see years ago before I passed on I made a deal with the shinigami and asked him to revive my soul when the next Uzumaki unlocked this bloodline, even if it is missing it's main attribute."

"**ATTRIBUTE? PRAY TELL WHAT ATTRIBUTE DO YOU MEAN?**" the nine tails asked raising an eyebrow at this as Naruto had the same thought going through his mind; what was the main attribute?

"Well, when an Uzumaki who is born with this bloodline, they are able to sign a contract that allows them to not only summon a Kaiju to assist them in combat, but to also bond with you and become your partner." As he finished he sweatdropped as he noticed two things: One: the Kyūbi was gaping at this new information, and Two: Naruto's eyes were sparkling as he was amazed to hear he was going to his own personal Kaiju to fight along side him, as well as summon others.

"That's…so…COOL!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"**WELL I WILL NOT LIE THIS DOES SOUND PROMISING, BUT AREN'T ALL OF THE KAIJU IN THE WORLD GONE? I MEAN THERE HASN'T BEEN ONE IN YEARS.**"

"Well there is a reason as to what happened to them; you see, years ago back in my time humanity and Kaiju were in a neutral state as long as the Kaiju do not attack the humans, then they were left alone, however, at some point both humanity and Kaiju alike as something unexpected had occurred, and soon many of them were soon killed."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You see Naruto when you were born, you were referred to as the 'child of destiny' because their was a prophecy foretold that you would help bring the world to true peace, and save it from a abomination that killed off the ancient Kaiju that lived long ago will soon threaten the shinobi world, and bring forth its demise."

"W-What do you mean? What prophecy? And what abomination?!" Naruto was scared and confused as didn't know what was going on.

Raiden grimaced as this may shock the poor child, but he must be told. "You see Naruto, years ago near the time of the Rikudou Sennin was alive he and myself had to fight off an enemy unlike any other, a monster that was defeated the other Kaiju even Godzilla itself, a monster that does not care for any living soul, a monster that was truly a demon, this monster…was the Juubi no Akuma!"

When the Kyūbi heard that name he showed the one thing no one thought they would see: Fear…unholy, gut-retching fear!

"Huh? Fox you ok?" Naruto asked confused by his actions.

"**T-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HE SEALED IT AWAY FOR GOOD, THAT'S HOW ME AND THE OTHERS ARE HERE, AND IT CAN'T BE BROUGHT BACK UNLESS THE OTHERS WERE BROUGHT TOGETHER AGAIN, RIGHT?!**" The Kyūbi was clearly losing it as the mindscape itself was shaking slightly.

"That was the original plan but things changed after a certain incident occurred after the beasts chakra was sealed away," Raiden sadly said.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'A CERTAIN INCIDENT'?" **The Kyūbi asked irritably.

Raiden sighed, "You see, on that day a meteor shower hit this planet, and while some burned up in the atmosphere, one in particular fell without being affected and fell on one specific spot, and I can guess that you already know what it fell on," he said before glancing over to the fox who had a look of shock before he continued. "That is correct, the meteor crashed into the ten tails as it was weakened, but, odd crystals began to cover the body as it appeared to take over its body and started to change it into a cocoon-like structure, but before it could open the sage focused his chakra and began create chains to bind the creature together while I took on the 3rd level form of Baragon and quickly began to bury it per his instructions before he began to cover it in sand to which I soon used my fire breath to turn it to glass so it would lay dormant for years to come, but I fear in these coming years the beast shall soon escape, so in order for us to fight it…I shall help you train," Raiden finished with a light grin on his face.

Naruto lost his fear hearing this and grew ecstatic.

"So you're going to teach me how to master this bloodline? Awesome!" Naruto was about to continue his cheering but thought of something, "wait how are you going to teach me if you're in here?"

Raiden thought for a moment before they were interrupted the sound of someone clearing his throat. Turning his head he noticed the Kyūbi was ready to say something, "**WELL, SINCE HIS CHAKRA IS INSIDE YOU YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO SUMMON HIM, BUT THATS MY BEST GUESS.**"

"That might actually work, almost like summoning a clone, brilliant!" Raiden began to laugh a bit before he turned his gaze back to Naruto, "Well Naruto it looks like you got your self a Sensei, as well as the very person who could summon the contract for you to sign, but that will come later on, so how about you wake up now." After he said that Naruto began to fade.

**~In the Hospital~**

Naruto woke with a start as he sat up, he then noticed that he was in the hospital as evident by the white walls and medical supplies, soon he turned his gaze to see a familiar face sitting in the chair and instantly knew whom it was.

The man turned to see him and smiled. "Hello Naruto-kun, its good to see you're awake."

Naruto smiled back, "Its good to see you too, old man."

**(Naruto's destiny is revealed and his future is decided, now what will happen?**

**Also I have decided to go with the harem leave a review for your thoughts as well as idea's on girls to be in the harem.**

**Oh and also someone asked if I would use the Kaiju from CKC, well I'll take that idea and use it well so thank you for that bit of knowledge.**

**Thanks everyone I'll see you later!)**

**(Edit: Dialogue and names changed as well as sentencing!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Kaiju Summoner

**(All right, third chapters here and ready to go! hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto or Godzilla (Except Raiden, he's mine!)**

Chapter 3: Heritage Revealed and a new home!

After hearing Naruto's response the old man came for and was none other the Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime of Konohagakure. To Naruto, Hiruzen was like a grandfather to him and was always caring for the child; it was also this fact that he had an apartment in the first place.

As Hiruzen stepped forward he looked as if he hadn't had any sleep since the incident, and who could blame him? His surrogate grandson was almost killed yet again!

Hiruzen decided to break the silence, "So Naruto, can you tell me what happened, who attacked you, and why aren't you at the orphanage?" he said worriedly.

Soon Naruto began to explain what had happened to him after he was kicked out of the orphanage, how he had lived on the streets, and how he was often attacked and soon after left to die.

After he was done he could tell Hiruzen was mad-no down right pissed at how this had happened to the boy, his somewhat grandson no doubt!

Hiruzen stood up and called out "Anbu!" Out of nowhere, two Anbu shinobi appeared, one had a Boar mask on while the other had a Neko mask ready for their orders.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" they both said.

"Boar, Neko, I want you to head to the orphanage and bring the work staff and the owner to my office, we are going to talk later on about their punishment for forgetting their duties."

The two nodded and body-flickered away leaving the hokage and Naruto alone.

After a minute or two Hiruzen decided to ask, "Naruto, did anyone save you last night?"

Naruto was a bit taken back by this question and was wondering what he meant until he heard something. 'I believe I know what he means Naruto.'

Naruto was surprised, 'Raiden?'

'Yes Naruto its me,' the voice now identified as Raiden said.

'Hey Raiden, what does he mean? No one was their except for me and that mob' Naruto thought.

Raiden sighed, 'Well sadly when you were about to be killed your bloodline activated and went into a level 2 form of the Kaiju Gigan, a cyborg monster that was a deadly menace when he was controlled, as to what happened afterward well…'

'**You basically lost your temper and slaughtered them before they could kill you,**' the Kyūbi said nonchalant-like causing them to sweat drop.

'Real subtle man' Raiden said sarcastically.

'So what do we tell him?' Naruto asked.

'I think we should tell him, whereas I know most would think it's a common lie I know a way to prove it,' he said.

'What?'

'If you could ask him to show you the hand seals maybe you can pull on my chakra and summon me so that I can explain as well.' He finished smirking.

As Naruto thought about it he didn't notice the Sandaime looking at Naruto quizzically. 'I wonder what he's thinking of, but there is the situation as to what that large burst of chakra was…I just hope that whatever or whoever helped him didn't do anything else to the boy.'

As Naruto finally came up with an answer, he decided to ask, "Hey old man?"

"Hmm?"

"I have an answer for you but I need your help to better explain some things" Naruto said.

"Oh and what kind of help do you need Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen questioned softly.

"Well…do you know the hand seals for something called the summoning jutsu?" Naruto sheepishly asked.

Now this surprised the Kage as he didn't expect this and grew worried but more importantly serious.

"And why do you wish to know this Naruto?"

Naruto knew that the old man had grown serious now and decided to put on his serious face as well, if you could call it that.

"Please old man, just, just listen to me please I know its odd to ask such a question, but, can you please just trust me on this when I say I need to know the seals, so, can you please show me them?" Naruto pleaded in a serious manner.

Sarutobi was shocked to say the least; the boy that he has known to somewhat loud and brash has managed to get this serious, even if it was a tad bit adorable, but he trusted the boy somewhat and knew if was planning something he would act on it.

He sighed in defeat as their appeared to be no other way, "Fine I will shall the seals but unless you managed to sign a contract I don't understand why you would need this."

After the signs were shown, Hiruzen spoke again. "You'll also require blood to perform this technique", as Naruto heard this he also was getting some instructions from Raiden as well.

'Okay, now listen, in order for this to work you need to pull on my own chakra and push it into the technique as well as the technique's name', after Raiden said that Naruto rose from the hospital bed and motioned for Sarutobi to give him some space and began to form the hand seals, then he bit into his finger and slammed it down into the ground and yelled:

"**Uzumaki Style: Summoning Jutsu!"**

A plume of smoke appeared causing the old Hokage to go on guard and prepared for the worst; at the same time Naruto was hoping for the best that his grandfather made it through.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was surprised to see that Raiden came through…but not the way he thought originally.

Instead of an elderly looking man there was young version of him with the same attire on from his mindscape, but his eyes were a light blue and he had dark red hair.

While Naruto was grinning Sarutobi was gaping as he just witnessed his surrogate grandson, no older than 5, summon forth a strange man out of nowhere, which in itself would have caused him to have a heart attack had he not remembered about the conversation from earlier.

As Hiruzen managed to recompose himself he looked at the young man and asked with caution, "Who are you?"

Raiden smirked, "Well my name is Raiden Uzumaki and I am Naruto's great, great, great, great, great, great- (1 hour later)- great, great, great, great grandfather" he finished with a grin as Hiruzen look that was showing a massive amount of disbelief, shock, and slight annoyance for the dry joke that was pulled on him.

Hiruzen was really having a hard time understanding this so he just asked, "Can one of you elaborate what the hell is going on?"

"Well I'll be happy to oblige in this matter, you see…" and for the next hour yet again Raiden began to tell the tale he had told Naruto, and even mentioning the Kyūbi much to the Sandaime's shock and concern but was quickly informed of the foxes more relaxed attitude rather than a angered and bloodthirsty attitude. After Raiden was finished Hiruzen looked like he was simply wiped out by the information he had heard as well as the abilities Naruto possessed, which caused him to sigh loudly and mutter "I am getting too old for this shit", which caused a light chuckle from the two in front of him.

"So what are you going to do? People will more than likely be concerned or questionable as to seeing someone such as yourself around here, especially with Naruto-kun around" asked Hiruzen.

Raiden thought about it and said "Well maybe I could become Naruto's guardian, that way, I can train him in his bloodline and watch after his growth since that damned orphanage can't do it properly enough" he finished with a sliver of venom in his voice.

Hiruzen pondered this, "This is a good plan but some people will be wondering who you are necessarily and that could bring up some problems and protests…unless" Hiruzen seemed to go into thought before turning into a slight grin, "I think I know a way to keep you safe in the village so hear me out." He looked at the two as they nodded, motioning him to continue. "Now what if you were to become an acting clan head, that way, you could have clan protection from the civilian council as well as others while also training him in both his bloodline and his clan techniques."

Raiden pondered this and weighed the pros & cons of this before coming to a conclusion. "Okay I will do this but I will need a pretty decent back story as to where I came from and it is gonna be difficult to come up with decent enough story for an Uzumaki seeing as there are a dangerously low amount of them living today and why are you grinning like that?" True to his word the old Sarutobi was grinning like a mad man as if he learned the way to immortality was to wish it from a magical dragon.

**(AN: Like I said before, I OWN NOTHING!)**

Hiruzen managed compose himself but still had a creepy smile planted on his face. "Well Raiden I believe that there is a story that might benefit both of you."

"The both of us? What do you mean old man?" Naruto asked confused.

Hiruzen had lost a tad bit of his excitement and was replaced with a bit of fear and regret as he hoped that the boy would understand what he was going to say next.

Hiruzen sighed, "You see Naruto-kun I have been keeping a certain secret from you that was not supposed to be told to you until you reached the rank of chunin or turned 16. However, with these turn of events such as you having a blood relative and you having a kekkai genkai, I believe it would be a wise choice to tell you now so you could at least live a better life but I must ask you a simple question first, Are you ready for this?" He looks at Naruto as he nods, "Well then Naruto-kun I believe it is time you are made aware of you heritage."

This caused Naruto to at first look confused but then the realization hit him like a bag of bricks, a big bag no less.

"O-Old man, w-what are you saying?" he shakily asked.

Hiruzen sighed sadly, "You see Naruto-kun your father was a very powerful man and had many enemies in his time as a shinobi, so naturally he was worried about your safety because you are the heir of two different clans, and sadly you might be the last of both of them."

Raiden raised an eyebrow at this, "What do you mean the last? Who were these clans?"

"Well, the first clan: The Uzumaki clan, who had its own hidden village called The village hidden in the whirlpools, were powerful people who were known for their large chakra reserves, Longevity, and their incredible use of water ninjutsu, but their greatest art was with fuinjutsu, of which many seal masters have originated from there, however, soon when war broke out they were targeted by both Kumogakure and Iwagakure, and after the war village and its inhabitants were killed except a few who managed to escape, of which one of them was in fact your mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto was near tears but soon asked, "But what about the other clan, and my father?"

Hiruzen smiled a bit. "Well your fathers clan was known for its great art in seals, and was widely known for their charm as they seem to always worm they're way into your heart even if it was they're first meeting, but, much like the Uzumaki's they were obliterated in the war and suffice to say only your father was left after the onslaught, but he managed to become a strong shinobi and a great leader; his name was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto was stunned but most of all surprised as he had actually been to the Hokage's office a few times and has often looked at the fourth's picture frame and always thought that he resembled him immensely from the eyes to the hair and even the face if he didn't have the birthmarks he was born with.

He shakily sat up, "So the reason why I was never told was because I would've been targeted and soon attacked, and if I did know about them I would've probably been spoiled rotten or worse?" He finished surprising the two adults for his maturity and intelligence in the matter.

Raiden soon realized something. "Wait how does knowing this benefit me as well exactly?"

Hiruzen grinned again, "Well you see I have a plan that can get Naruto a home as well as a new guardian."

Raiden thought for a second before grinning as well, leaving Naruto slightly freaked out by their actions, especially when they turned to him in.

"U-Umm old man, w-what are you two thinking? You're starting to s-scare me," Naruto said slightly freaked out.

Hiruzen's face softened, "It's alright Naruto-kun, and to answer your question, since Raiden is the only other Uzumaki around and you two are legitimate family, I propose that Raiden here adopts you to help you train in your new bloodline."

As soon as adopt left the old man's Naruto froze instantly before tackling the old man and crying out 'thank you' over and over again.

After he recomposed himself from the overly ecstatic blond he checked Naruto out of the hospital and asked the two to follow him to the Hokage tower.

After their arrival the aged hokage sat down and began the discussion. "Now as you know I would have to wait till Naruto-kun here was either chunin or at the age of 16 but now due to circumstances Naruto-kun you will be allowed to use the Uzumaki compound at the far north end of the village as well as go to the academy at the age of 8, are you with me so far?"

As he see's the two in front of nod he pulls out a pair of keys and tosses them to Raiden who catches them.

"Raiden, the two keys in your hand are for the compound and its contents as you are technically the clan head and represent the clan itself, however you will have to keep this a secret till further notice but until then you will be training him in his bloodline and hopefully get him prepared for later on in life," he was about to continue until Raiden raised his hand, "Yes Raiden?"

"Um, Hokage-sama, if it is alright with you I would also like to take Naruto here out of the village for a few years after the first two," Raiden said surprising the old Hokage and Naruto as well.

"And why do you wish to do this Raiden?"

Raiden smirked, "Well I was thinking that if we train outside of the village we will be able to not only train in his use of our bloodline but I can also get him to sign the Kaiju contract and get him his partner for later on in life."

Hiruzen thought about it and came to a decision.

"Alright I will agree to this but on one condition, that Naruto-kun stays here for two years so that he can learn the basics of being a shinobi as well as possibly make some friends, but also to get acquainted to his new home and such," he finished waiting for his reply.

Raiden thought for a second, 'Hmm, he has a point, and we can get him the training meant for Genin done immediately and hopefully find him some friends along the way'.

"All right Hokage-sama you have a deal," he says as he extends his hand for a handshake in which the old man takes it firmly.

"Good now you can find the compound near the front of the village near the Hyuga compound, you'll notice it by the whirlpool symbol on the gate."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," he then extended his hand to Naruto and said with a warm smile "Ready for your new life Naruto?"

Naruto stared for a second then grinned and took his hand, "You bet Granddad!"

**(Okay so first off sorry its been awhile but here is the next chapter, but nonetheless I have say thank you to the people who have been offering me the requests and idea's for girls to be in the harem, which will be MASSIVE for those who are wondering. Also to those concerned about Naruto's bloodline, he can turn into any of the old Kaiju; even Godzilla so there is that bit of info for your thoughts.**

**Also I plan on definitely messing with the natural order of events that happened in the canon version both in anime and manga, so there will be that, also if you wish for their to be gender bent characters in the harem then I would love to hear your ideas on who it is.**

**All right then till next time, Ja Ne!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Kaiju Summoner

Hello everyone, here is the fourth chapter of this story, and thank you for your reviews it really helps me out.

So without further ado, enjoy!

Chapter 4: A new life and the coming threats!

After leaving the tower and proceeding to the front of the village, whilst ignoring the glares from the civilians, they appeared in front of the compound gates that did indeed have the whirlpool symbol on it. After opening the gate they proceeded into the courtyard only for their jaws to smash right into the ground.

It was a formal Japanese home that was about the size of the Hyuga compound if not bigger. As they walked in they noticed a few fox kits were wandering around but one caught his eye.

It was a red kit, about half the size of Naruto, that had long pointed ears, orange slit eyes, and, what made the nine tails intrigued by, had 3 tails with white tips at the end of them.

As soon as the two made eye contact the kit rushed over and tackled and began to lick Naruto's face excitedly causing the boy to giggle at its antics before lifted the young kit up and brought it with him with a slightly amused Raiden following.

As they looked around the compound they found many things. First they found a dojo and a large training ground, then the checked the other side of the compound and found an indoor garden with a large amount of plant life, and throughout the compound they counted two master bedrooms, ten guest rooms, a large kitchen, and a bath house made for both genders.

As they finally finished looking around Raiden called out his name "Naruto!" and soon he came in with the kit from earlier followed suit.

When they arrived Raiden began, now Naruto, since I will be teaching you in the usage of 'Kaiju Resurrection' we will first need to train your body and mind to help control yourself during the Kaiju state, however, it will get much more difficult to control when you enter the level 3 form; so in an effort to prepare yourself I am going to teach you all I know and, if possible, teach you your clan's techniques."

As he finished he motioned for the boy to follow him to the dojo and spoke up again, "Now the first thing we will cover is taijutsu, and since most of the monsters you will be working with are more cored to hand-to-hand combat that will be our first objective to work on, then we will proceed onto ninjutsu since I do not wish to see you rely on your bloodline too much, then I will teach you the art of kenjutsu as it would be very useful to carry a blade just in case your low on chakra, but most of all since you are an Uzumaki you must have knack for Fuinjutsu, so we will focus on that as well" as he finished he could tell the boy was both frightened and eager to start training. Closing his eyes for a second Raiden breathed out sigh, upon opening he gained a sinister smirk with a malicious glint in his eyes before he exclaimed, "Well then, shall we begin the tort- I mean training!" as he finished, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what he got himself into.

(-Time skip-1 year later-)

"All right Naruto, remember, come at me with the intent to kill!" exclaimed Raiden as he stood at the opposite of the training ground.

After he said that a barrage of kunai and shurikans quickly attacked him out of nowhere forcing him to dodge them. As he did Naruto had appeared in front of him with his blade in hand ready to slash only for it to be blocked by Raiden's. Soon the two engaged each other in a kenjutsu battle trying their best to cut the others head off whilst protecting theirs. Naruto had been nicked a few times but had sent the pain back 10-fold when he unleashed a barrage of slices at his teacher who was narrowly blocking them as was he too was trying to inflict a good amount of damage as well.

Raiden got his chance however, as he managed to kick the boys blade away before it took his head off and tripped him up causing the boy to fall on his back. Before he could reengage he was met with a blade poised to strike from a smirking Raiden.

Seeing he had no chance he sighed, "Fine, I yield!" As he said that Raiden pulled the blade away and held his hand out for the boy to grab, which he reluctantly took.

As he got up Raiden spoke, "Well you have certainly adapted to the fighting style rather well and have improved your reaction time, however, you still lack the main prowess for this style since you have no experience unlike me and your speed is slightly lower than mine, but we will get to that in time."

Naruto nodded as he decided to rest for a bit after their spar but his thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a familiar yipping noise and saw a red blur tackle him. Regaining his bearings he soon noticed it was his friend wagging her tails excitedly as she licked his face happily.

"Wah, calm down Yami, stop licking me!" he said as the vixen soon settled down. Since their training started he had somewhat taken in the kit and has thought of her as his little sister and even was given a shock when she appeared in his mindscape with him, though she soon started calling the nine-tails as 'Oji-san', much to its ire and naruto's amusement.

After they met Naruto got to work with his training and seemed to do well in certain fields. For Taijutsu, he learnt a few styles that were useful with his Kaiju forms such as the 'Mantis style', which utilized the kamacuras form for quick strikes.

For Ninjutsu, he had an affinity for all elements because of his Kaiju blood and, oddly enough, had a high affinity for a new element his grandfather called 'Radiation', which is the sole property that helped create Godzilla. He still needed a bit more chakra control but was able to do C-B class jutsu.

For Genjutsu, he had a problem. With so much chakra in him he couldn't pull them off that well but he was told that one of the monsters he could turn into could create illusions, so he had a good replacement.

For Kenjutsu, he was doing well. He was training in different kata's and did well in mastering the 'Spinning Death' style, which his mother used when she was a Jonin. He was nowhere near her speed but was trying his best to reach it.

And finally with Fuinjutsu, he was spot on! He had a great grasp on how the usage of seals went and he managed to perfect them to an outstanding degree, and was soon close to his fathers level as well.

Over the year he had grown a bit, both mentally and physically. First he was given a quick rundown of how the village formed, the four Hokage's, including his father, Chakra theory, and a few books on sealing arts.

He was also lectured in speech and language and learnt how to cook, though he still liked ramen. After he started eating healthily he began to grow a bit more and was at a decent height of 4'4", with a good amount of muscle. He had even adopted a trait from his mother, which involved how he greets people. Who'd have figured?

As Naruto was resting Raiden was deep in thought about something. '_Hmm, I know for a fact that when we start training outside the village he may end up being targeted, but with me around I can protect him, but there is also the threat of __**HIM**__ if he still has control over his minions, and worst of all if there are those who wish to take the nine-tails from him…'_ he couldn't help but frown when he remembered the ten-tails face as it was struck with the crystal mass. He grimaced at the thought of when Naruto will have to fight it.

When he started to move again he was soon stopped as he felt a familiar shimmer of power pass by. He felt confused at the presence before a memory came back that caused him to pale mutter something.

Inside Naruto's mindscape the nine-tails was sleeping before he was awoken by the same power fluctuation. He focused on it before his eyes widened before they narrowed and growled out a name at the same time.

'_The Ten-tails!_' '**He's awake!'**

**-Inside Mt. Fukushima-**

Near the borders of fire country a large quake was heard as the ground began to shake fiercely as soon a large explosion was heard.

A mile away a large volcano shook violently as crystalline structures began growing on the inside of the large rock before lava began to leak into the cracks of a glass-like casing.

Inside the construct a large black body began to shiver as its large crystalized eye cracked open revealing to be blood red with 4 rings in its eye with a total of nine tomoe's.

As it sat up the creature noticed it was moving at a very sluggish pace as it raised its head as it examined itself. Its body was now encased in black crystal armor with an extra pair of arms, which were completely crystalized and gained large spike-like fins going down each of its ten tails. The beast then gained a bloodthirsty smirk on its face while showing off the several rows of teeth in its mouth before speaking in a cold but demonic tone.

"**WELL IT APPEARS THAT STUPID SAGE AND LIZARD BOY FAILED IN SEALING ME EH? WELL I SENSE HE IS DEAD ALREADY BUT I CAN SENSE MY CHAKRA SPREAD OUT ALL OVER THE LANDS. HMPH, NO MATTER, WITH THIS NEW BODY I CAN FINALLY DESTROY THESE DAMN INSECTS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"** it said before laughing maniacally.

Soon it stopped as it realized it couldn't move. Looking down it saw that half of its body was still forming, causing it to grimace.

It huffed and said, "**WELL I MAY BE HERE FOR SOME TIME, BUT, I CAN SENSE TWO HUMANS WITH THE BLOOD OF A KAIJU IN THEM. NO MATTER, I'LL JUST WAIT UNTIL I AM DONE FORMING, THEN, THEY'LL ALL DIE! HAHAHAHAHA!" **the creature laughed again before it had one last thought.

'**And you can't stop me this time Sennin!'**

**(Ooookay, so I will admit that I have not uploaded this in a while so sorry about that but I decided to focus on both of the stories I have right now before I start anything else but first, THE HAREM LIST:**

**Fu**

**Yugito nii**

**Hinata**

**Young! Konan**

**Fem! Haku**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Isaribi**

**Temari**

**10. Samui**

**11. Fem! Gaara**

**12. Fem! Shikimaru**

**13. Pakura**

**14. Mei**

**15. Anko**

**This may or may not be final but I will think it over, but otherwise hope you guys enjoy the chapter and remember, SEND ME REVIEWS! I need them to help motivate me to continue the story!**

**Anyway, Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Kaiju Summoner

Well hello everyone! Here's another chapter for you guys, and know I may not post frequently during the summer for a few reasons but I'll try my best. Here we go!

Chapter 5:

It was mid-afternoon in the Leaf as people were working hard. Why? It appears that the Raikage had sent an ambassador to the Hidden Leaf to talk on terms of a peace treaty between the villages, so everyone was ecstatic.

At the Uzumaki home, Naruto was finishing up his kata's for the day so he could rest up before they train again.

As he was doing so, Raiden was having a calm conversation with the Kyūbi about their current situation.

-Mindscape-

"WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO?" yelled an irate Raiden who was pacing back and forth through the clearing while the Kyūbi was in thought.

'**Hmmm, if the Juubi is awake then we may have to get started faster than we thought and what's worse is we don't know when he may regain full strength! He may have his bloodline but it took both Raiden and old man Rikudou to stop the beast! But now…we are going to need every last bit of help we can get…', **his thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a cough only to see a glaring Raiden.

"Were you even listening?" he asked in a frustrated tone only to get a snort from the beast.

"**OF COURSE I WASN'T! WHILE YOU WERE SHOUTING I WAS THINKING ABOUT THE SITUATION CALMLY,**" he said before he turned serious, "**LISTEN RAIDEN, WE ARE GOING TO NEED A LOT OF HELP IF WE ARE TO FIGHT THIS MONSTER LATER IN LIFE, AND UNLESS WE HAVE ANOTHER RINNEGAN USER WITH US THEN WE ARE GOING TO NEED AN ARMY FOR THIS!"** he said as Raiden began to think.

'Hmm, he is right, the old man and me were able to stop him with our combined abilities as a whole! So unless we have someone who can use those abilities as well we may be in trouble, but what if…' his thoughts trailed off before he looked back at the Nine tails.

"Hey fox!" he shouted getting his attention, "I think its time we start the next set of training for Naruto, don't you think?" he said with a smirk that surprised him until he smirked as well.

"**I SEE, YOU WISH TO GET STARTED ON GETTING THE BOY TO MASTER MY CHAKRA HUH? WELL ITS EARLY BUT WE MAY NOT HAVE A CHOICE SINCE HE'LL NEED TO BE FULLY PREPARED IF A BATTLE OCCURS, THEN FINE, BUT WE CANNOT DO IT IN THE VILLAGE SINCE IT COULD BRING FORTH PROBLEMS CONCERNING HIM AND THE VILLAGERS, SO WE WILL START IN TWO YEARS."**

Raiden nodded before he began to fade out of the mindscape.

-Outside-

As Raiden regained his focus he looked over towards Naruto who was finishing and thought of something.

"Naruto!" he called out getting his attention as he ran over to him. "Listen Naruto, I'm going to head over to the Hokage and ask him about something real quick, can you watch over the place?" he asked getting a nod from the boy before he left.

As he made his way there he couldn't help but notice some people were looking at him with estranged looks, as if they remember someone looking like him from before.

He smiled, thinking back knowing the boy's mother must have been an influence on many before she passed on, leaving him to simply sigh at how it could cause people to be angered with Naruto since he was the only one left after the attack, but not in rage but in sorrow for the loss of their loved ones.

He could only hope that Naruto truly changes the world for the better.

As he neared the tower he couldn't help but notice the guards were focused today, but he brushed it off for later.

He then walked up the staircase and proceeded through the man hallway before reaching the doors.

"Um, Madam?" he said getting the secretary's attention, "May I proceed in? I have something to ask for the Hokage," he asked getting a nod from her before he went in.

"Um Hokage-sama?" he said getting Hiruzen's attention, "Can you give me some assistance?"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and what do you need help with?"

"Well, I needed to know if there is anyway to quicken Naruto's training?" he asked getting a nod from the old man who pulled out a scroll.

"This scroll holds the shadow clone technique, a technique that allows the user to create solid clones that, when disposed of, send their memories back to the user."

Raiden nodded before saying, "Also, when should we begin his training in his family's jutsu?"

Hiruzen was about to reply before an anbu appeared. "Sir the Raikage's ambassador has arrived at the front gates!" he reported.

Hiruzen smiled before turning serious again, "Good work Tora, make sure he arrives safely!" he ordered getting a nod from the anbu who disappeared.

He then began again, "As I was about to say, it would be best if we begin his training while you two are out of the village, though it may be best if I get someone to help you with that," he said getting a curious look from the Summoner.

"And who may that be?" he asked.

He smiled, "My two students, Jiraiya and Orochimaru."

**(AN: Yes, a good Orochimaru! Like I have said, this story is going to be much different than how the timeline for Naruto went!)**

-With the Ambassador-

As the group was making their way to the tower, one of the chunin was speaking with a certain tenant.

'What are we going to do Nibi? The Raikage doesn't know of what the council is doing behind his back!' she mentally asked/shouted.

'**I'm not sure kitten, but if we try to escape we might get killed before we get back,**' the now known Nibi said to her container, '**We have no choice but to follow along until its over, no matter how much we hate it!**'

She nodded before hearing, "Oi Yugito!"

She then snapped out of her train of thought before refocusing on who spoke and saw that it was another chunin who was slightly older than her since she was at least 8 but with her skills, she was able to get the rank of chunin.

"Were going to be arriving at the tower in 5 minutes, let's just hope the negotiations go well," he said not knowing that once he and the rest of the chunin leave the ambassador will be carrying out his orders from the Civilian Council.

She had heard of what he is going to do and it sickened her to know the greedy bastards would stoop so low to attempt an act that could cause an epidemic or worse.

She simply hoped someone could stop it.

-At the Uzumaki compound-

As Naruto was playing with the kits he felt an odd sensation inside him but couldn't figure out what it was before he heard the kits yawn.

He sighed, "Alright lets get some rest guys," he said feeling tired as well before sat up against a tree and nodded off to sleep before the kits curled up around him.

-Mindscape-

As Naruto woke up he was in front of the Kyūbi's cage again.

"Hey fox," he said tiredly.

"**NARUTO…"** he started. "**I BELIEVE IT IS TIME FOR US TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER."**

"Hm, why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"**YOU SEE NARUTO, ME AND RAIDEN WISH TO BEGIN MY CHAKRA TRAINING. WHEN A JINCHURIKI IS READY, THEY WILL BEGIN TO TRAIN IN HARNESSING THE TAILED BEASTS CHAKRA TO ACCESS A WHOLE NEW LEVEL OF STRENGTH, HOWEVER, ONLY ONE HAS ACTUALLY MASTERED MY CHAKRA BUT DIED LONG AGO, SO NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO TRY,**" he said seriously causing Naruto's eyes to widen at what he'll have to do.

"Do you really think…I could do it?" he asked slowly before the nine tails nodded before continuing.

"**YES, BUT THE REASON WHY WE NEED TO KNOW EACHOTHER IS BECAUSE WE HAVE TO BE IN PERFECT SYNCH IN ORDER FOR US TO MELD CHAKRA TOGETHER, AND…I FEEL AS THOUGH I'VE KEPT YOU IN THE DARK."**

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Okay, well how about we introduce each other?"

Naruto then cleared his throat, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I like training, cooking, ramen, and foxes. I dislike those who can't tell a kunai from a scroll, arrogant people, and the amount of time it takes to cook ramen. And my dream is to master my bloodline and save everyone from the Juubi no Akuma!" he finished.

The fox chuckled in amusement at the kid's enthusiasm before he began, "**WELL, MY NAME IS KURAMA, I ENJOY NAPS, SAKE, AND HUNTING. I DISLIKE THOSE WHO WANT POWER, MOST OF THE UCHIHA, AND THOSE WHO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF OTHERS. MY DREAM…IS TO STOP THE JUUBI AND FINISH WHAT THE SAGE STARTED!" **he stated getting a smile from Naruto before Kurama frowned.

"What's wrong Kurama?" Naruto asked getting a growl from him.

"**I SENSE MALICIOUS INTENT FROM A FOREIGN CHAKRA NEXT DOOR, AND IT HAS A SMALL BUT FAMILIAR SIGNATURE WITH IT,**" he said before forcing Naruto out of the mindscape to investigate.

-Outside at night-

Naruto awoke with breath as he looked around and saw the kits had left to their families. He then ran over to the side of the compound to see a man in cloud attire holding a bag over his shoulder.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw the bag squirm a bit before he decided to follow the man as he made his way through the forest.

-10 minutes later-

As he caught up he noticed the man was taking a rest and decided to make his move. He then crept up behind the cloud ninja and carefully used a kunai to rip open the bag only to find a little girl.

She had short, black hair, white pupil-less eyes, pale skin and was wearing a pair of blue pajamas.

As she was about to talk he placed his hand against her mouth and did a quick 'shush' motion to not alert the ninja to which she nodded before he motioned her towards the opposite direction and she ran.

He was about to follow her but was soon stopped by a voice, "Well what do we have here?" he then turned to see an angered cloud ninja.

"Seems someone tried to play hero huh? Well if I can't bring back that Hyuga, I'll take you instead!" the man then charged with his kunai poised to strike before Naruto jumped out of the way.

"Take this, _**Lightning style: Lightning ball!"**_ the ninja then launched a large ball of electricity at Naruto who dodged it as it hit a tree before getting kicked back.

Naruto then performed a few set of hand signs before shouting, _**"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"**_ before sending a large fireball at the man who narrowly dodged it.

Naruto grunted trying to get up as he had wasted a lot of chakra in that attack only to be hoisted up by the scruff of his shirt as the cloud ninja sneered at him.

"Well runt, it looks like you lost, any last words?" he said pointing his blade at the boy's chest.

Naruto was scared; he didn't know many attacks and was too tired to try deal a good hit till he remembered something that made him grin weakly as he began to push some of his radiation into his chakra.

He then said, "Just two: Take. THIS!" he then fired a stream of blue fire breath at the ninja who cried out in agony as he was pushed back.

As soon as Naruto stopped he fell to the ground exhausted as he had pushed a little too much chakra into that before he passed out.

Then ninja got up in searing pain as he grit his teeth at the damage done as he now had 3rd degree burns all over his torso.

In his rage he leapt forward to kill the boy only to get knocked out by an older man with long black hair, pale eyes, and a white kimono on while at his side was Raiden who had both concern but pride in his eyes seeing the boy take on the jonin.

The man looked at Raiden who nodded and picked up Naruto before returning to the compound while the latter took the man to the T & I department.

Raiden chuckled as the boy snored softly as he went inside with only one thought in mind.

'You will definitely go far…Naruto…'

**(And scene! Sorry it took awhile for this one to come out, however I have had to quicken the pace considering that I'll be turning in my laptop soon. Either way I have an announcement: My prime focus will be with "**_**Kamen Abranger OOO**_**" while my side focus will be this story. I'll try to update the stories this summer but it will take some time.) **

**(Also, saw the new Godzilla movie and I must say: It. Kicked. ASS! It was everything I expected in a Godzilla film and it definitely earned its praise, and I hope you all enjoyed it as well!)**

**(Final note: The teaser I released a few days ago is merely a teaser, though I do own the character and armor, the story will take place in a place that people probably won't recognize, but no more details on that! I'll let you all know when it comes out, so have a good one, Ja Ne!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: The Last Kaiju Summoner

**Guess whose back! After a long time I've decided to update the story since you guys seem to really want it! **

**I do not own Naruto or Godzilla! If I did, then we'd have one hell of a movie for ourselves wouldn't we?**

"Ugh," Naruto groaned as he was coming to. He had passed out for two days after the event with the Raikage's ambassador. As he tried to sit up he couldn't help but notice the three figures in the room, though since he had just woken up, they were hard to make out.

As he shuffled around a bit he got the attention of one the figures as he faced the boy.

"Naruto-kun! You're awake!" the person, who by now showed to have a slim figure, called out in relief as she walked over to him.

As Naruto's vision came back, he quickly realized who they were.

The one closest to him was clearly a young woman. She was wearing simple jonin attire with a simple grey vest that held medical scrolls, anbu-style pants, sandals, while her headband was tied around her arm. She had short brown hair that framed around her face, two purple markings on her cheeks, and chocolate-brown eyes; this was Rin Nohara.

Behind her were two young men.

The first wore standard anbu attire, a simple blue suit with a standard Flak jacket, grey arm and shin guards, and on his back was a small dagger-like blade. He had silver, gravity-defying hair, a face mask covering his nose and mouth, and finally his headband was covering his left eye; this was Kakashi Hatake, son of the "White Fang".

And the final person was wearing the same type of clothing his Jonin teammate was wearing except his vest was dark-green while around his neck was a pair of black & orange goggles while his headband covered his right eye. He had simple, black eyes and black, spiky hair; this was Obito Uchiha.

Before Naruto were his father's old students and his 'Nii-sans' and 'Nee-chan'. They always spent time with him and would do their best to protect him from the villagers when they attacked.

Awhile back, Kakashi and Obito didn't get along so well and always seemed at each other's throats, however, that changed when Obito had nearly lost his life when he was nearly crushed to death by a large boulder. When that happened Kakashi had done everything he could to get him out to the point of chakra exhaustion! But when he freed him they managed to escape with their lives but at the cost of losing one of they're eyes. Though it was tragic, they're bond grew into a powerful friendship as they found some things in common now.

As the two heard her outburst they immediately sped over to Naruto's side in surprise.

"NARUTO! Oh thank Kami you're alright…" Kakashi said relieved knowing his sensei's son and his surrogate-little brother was awake.

As Naruto looked around he noticed that he wasn't in his room.

"Guys? Where am I?" he asked in confusion.

Obito finally spoke up, "You're in the Hyuga compound; after you passed out one of the branch members and Raiden soon found and apprehended him before sending him to the T & I department," he said before gaining a grin on his face, "Also, whatever you used that nin was badly scarred afterward as those burns were pretty nasty."

Naruto had the decency to blush at the praise but then asked, "And what about the girl that was captured, is she safe?"

Rin smiled happily, "She's fine. She was found by her father and mother when she came out of the forest."

Naruto sighed, relieved that she was alright.

"So Naruto, think you're able to move now?" asked Kakashi who seemed to have a hidden smirk that Rin and Obito soon caught.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto said as he tried got out of the bed, but soon felt a bit of weight on his arm before he turned and saw what it was.

To his embarrassment it was the young girl as she seemed to be sleeping peacefully as she was clutching his arm like a plush toy.

"It seemed she snuck in and decided to comfort you by sharing the bed," Obito said with a sly smirk, "Already the lady killer, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed more as he tried to get up but soon found it was much more difficult as the girl seemed to have quite the iron grip on him.

Groaning, he tried nudging her awake to which it prevailed as she soon started coming to. As she slowly rose upward, whilst still clutching Naruto's arm, she sleepily asked, "Mommy is breakfast ready?"

Rin tried her best not to squeal as the scene looked too cute in her opinion while the men were trying their best to not laugh. Soon the door opened to reveal the branch member from the last night as he peered in.

"I take it that Naruto-san has awakened?" he asked before looking over to see the boy up as well as his brother's daughter grasping his arm while a smile graced his face.

"Ah, he is, breakfast will be served in a minute, if you all would like to attend," he said as they all nodded, though the young girl was still tired.

"Alright Hizashi-sama, we'll be out in a sec," Rin said.

"Oh, and Hinata," he said getting half the girl's attention, "Could you let go of the boys arm so he could attend as well?" he said before he left the room.

As the girl, now known as Hinata, looked over to her side she went wide-eyed as she quickly let go and turned to her side with a bright crimson blush placed on her face while Naruto repeated that action as well.

"A-Ah, s-s-sorry!" she stuttered while looking the other way.

"N-No, its f-fine," Naruto stuttered out while Kakashi, Obito, and Rin soon burst into a fit of giggles.

"U-Um, thanks for saving me last night," she said as she slowly calmed while he did the same.

"No problem, so your Hinata huh?" he said as she blushed.

"Hai, um, what's your name?" she asked as she faced him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he replied happily flashing one of his vulpine smiles that seemed to make the girl blush more.

Kakashi smiled seeing the interaction between the two before he coughed into his hand. "Sorry to inform you guys but we should probably hurry along so you two could get some food."

Hearing that they sat up walked out the door slightly embarrassed while the three adults merely exchanged looks before Kakashi said.

"Alright, you guys can come out now."

Surely enough, Raiden and a man that looked exactly like Hizashi appeared as they walked out of the shadows.

"His chakra needs to grow a bit more but in time I believe he'll be more than ready to take on other Jonin, don't you think Hiashi?" Raiden asked as the man next to him nodded.

"He still needs help when it comes to the chakra output but nonetheless he is progressing well, and if you train him further he may be able to use more powerful attacks, though I do worry about what will occur when you and the other two take him out to train," Hiashi stated as Raiden laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine; besides, we have two strong sennin, myself, and his fuzzy tenant; and we'll be heading to non-hostile territory, the most we'll probably see will be small groups of bandits."

"Where are you taking him exactly?" Kakashi asked as Raiden pulled out a map.

"The plan is simple, first we'll head to The Hidden Mist Village to sign the summoning contract and visit the Whirlpool ruins so we can work on the sealing arts more, then we'll make our way towards the Waterfall Village so we can pick up some specific materials for later on, then our final stops will be from the Cloud Village and the Rain Village."

"Wait, Rain? Aren't they being led by Hanzo the Salamander? I'm sure he's still pissed at us since the war," Kakashi stated worriedly.

Raiden frowned as he remembered that, Hanzo was a ruthless tyrant that was very strong, especially with the Salamander Contract, as he seemed to rule with an iron fist and anyone who gets in his way would wind up dead, either by getting poisoned or getting cut apart.

But then he remembered something.

'_Rain country is in major turmoil because of him…if anything it would be considered the right thing to do by taking him out…then theirs __**HIM**__…We'll need to be careful on this trip'_ he thought before speaking again.

"It may be dangerous, but, I know we'll be alright, and besides what could happen in that two year time limit?" he asked but received only stares.

Obito sighed, "He is right, and if he heads to cloud he could learn to control the nine tails chakra since the Raikage's brother is a Jinchuuriki as well, and I've heard he can use his tenant's chakra well."

Hiashi couldn't help but agree, training to use a tailed beast's chakra is never easy, so to go and train under another Jinchuuriki would be very helpful.

"But what about what just happened? Wouldn't things seem uneasy between the villages because of this incident?" Rin piped in.

"Not exactly," Raiden said suddenly, "I was there when he had confessed his plans, apparently their Civilian Council thought it would be better to capture a bloodline user for themselves."

The others growled as they had heard about the Civilian Council in Cloud, and it sickened them to hear that they were still relying on such underhanded strategies, especially to use them on a child.

Raiden soon heard his stomach as everyone else's went off as well, "Guess we should fetch breakfast huh?"

They all nodded before making their way to the door. Kakashi soon stopped Raiden as he stared at him, "Raiden, I was wondering, when you end up heading out a year from now, can you make sure to start Naruto's training in sensei's techniques?"

Raiden was stunned by the request, but nodded happily before they left the room.

**Holy CRAP! I've gone awhile haven't I? I mean from this story of course but whatever, so here is the sixth chapter of this story and man does it feel good to mess with this story again.**

**Now before anyone asks why Rin is alive and Obito's in the village is because of two things. #1: The akatsuki is not around to hunt for the tailed beasts, why?**

**Here's #2: …Madara's dead…To properly explain it Madara simply died after his and Hashirama's fight, and because he's dead his influence did not get out, so Rin never got turned into the three tails Jinchuuriki, Obito wasn't taken by him, the Mist Village didn't have their purge, so on and so forth!**

**So with that said this means that Obito and Rin are alive, but it also means that Yagura is safe and the mist village is okay.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Kaiju Summoner

**(Welcome back to another chapter everyone, I have to say I am pleased with the amount of people reading and am happy that you all enjoy the story so much, and thanks for the reviews as they've helped me fix many errors in each chapter.)**

**(Anyway, I do not own Naruto or Godzilla, If I did, then we would see more of the Jinchuuriki in the series and perhaps a pairing between Naruto and Fu!)**

**(Translation Key)**

Human Speech / thought

**Bijuu / Kaiju Speech / thought**

**_Jutsu usage / Summoning_**

**(Enjoy~!)**

Chapter 7: A Discovery & a Message!

As Naruto and Hinata entered the room, soon followed by Hiashi, Rin, Obito, Kakashi and Raiden, they found a large table being set by some of the branch members as they were setting down food and plates. Near the end of the table that looked like a more older version of Hinata. She had longer black hair, smooth pale skin, and beautiful eyes as most of the Hyūga possess. She was wearing a traditional kimono along and sandals, but the bulge of her stomach suggested that she was pregnant, and about eight months in.

As she looked over towards Naruto and Hinata she smiled warmly and walked over and crouched a bit. "I see that you two are finally up," she said with her ever-present smile, "Why don't you two get ready while I go fetch a few others."

As the two nod, she picked herself back up and proceeded out of the room while everyone picked a seat. As they all gathered at the table, the woman from before came back followed by two others. The first was Hizashi, who was wearing his formal robes as he looked as if he just woke up, and next to him was a child about Hinata's age. He looked somewhat identical to her, but his hair was much longer and darker, while his skin was slightly paler.

As they all were soon seated they quickly dug in as they all had not eaten yet. Obito, and Kakashi were talking about recent missions and how far each of them has come with their training, Raiden was speaking with Hiashi and his brother about some seals that could be placed around their compound to ensure that no intruders could get in, Rin and Hisanna, who is Hinata's mother and Hiashi's wife, were speaking about medical wise stuff as Hisanna would be in labor soon, while the kids were idly chatting amongst themselves.

"So you guys can see other peoples' chakra?" Naruto asked in awe as Hinata and the other child nodded.

"Well, its not really just seeing their chakra, its more like seeing which points are the best to strike at, but otherwise we can see their chakra," the boy replied as he dug into his rice and eggs.

Naruto looked amazed, but soon said "I'm sorry, I never did catch your name."

The boy looked at him for a second before smiling. "Well then, my names Neji Hyūga, whats yours?" As he held out his hand, Naruto grinned as he shook it, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Neji!"

As they spoke Hinata soon joined in as she thanked Naruto for saving her last night, to which he sheepishly grinned at the praise before asking her about herself.

Hinata seemed shy but otherwise complied. "Well, I enjoy reading and drawing, as well spending time time with Kaa-san, and I love cinnamon rolls with a passion." Merely saying that she seemed to have gained a good amount of seriousness, much to the others amusement.

As they talked Raiden soon brought up a topic with the two clan heads. "So why is it that some of you bear a seal on your foreheads while others do not?" Hiashi sighed as rubbed his temples.

"Well, for a long time the Hyūga clan has followed an old process of sorts where we are separated into two families, which are the Main and Branch families. Sadly, the seal is a horrifying ordeal that many Hyūga have to deal with as it makes it nearly impossible for the Branch family to perform the Main family's techniques. Ever since I became clan head the Hyūga council has been trying to get me to apply it to Hizashi, but no matter what I will not stand for such a thing, and so I have been trying to find ways to disband the council so they no longer apply that horrible seal."

Hizashi nodded as he too disliked it while Raiden looked inquisitive before speaking, "Pray tell, what does this seal look like?" As the two look at each other one of them heads out of the room for a minute before returning with a picture in hand. As he handed it to Raiden, he examined the seal and found himself greatly disturbed by it.

_'Limiters, restraints, and even a kill seal?! This type of seal is often used for prisoners or slaves, why would the council permit such abominations to be placed on these people?'_ almost as if they read his mind, Hiashi soon spoke up.

"I can see that your angered and confused as well, with how I stated before the Hyūga council was first formed long ago, and now it is currently run by the elders of the Hyūga, including my _father,_" he stated with a good amount of venom, as it appeared he didn't like him whatsoever.

Even Hizashi seemed to share the same amount of resentment as well, though his seemed to be far more potent as he tried to keep his killing intent in check so he that he didn't scare anyone.

As Raiden nodded, he soon noted that the seal itself held many flaws that, thankfully, went unnoticed as if they were found, it would make things for the Branch family a living hell.

As Raiden put the paper down he looked at the two. "After looking at this, I will honestly say that I am quite furious that such a delicate art is being misused for such an unjust act, so with that said I wish to help you." The two looked stunned, but nodded either way as they listened to him; "Now, since this council of yours appears to be just as much of a hindrance just much as the civilian council is, then I believe that we should try and remove these two hindrances at once?"

As Hiashi looked over towards Hizashi, they seemed to gain a slight glint in their eyes at the thought of the councils being dealt with as they soon nodded.

While they were discussing a certain man in Kumogakure is soon told of a certain incident.

**~Kumogakure, The Kage Tower~**

"So what your telling me Yugito," came a gruff voice, "Is that the very ambassador I sent, who has not returned as of yet, was given a mission from the Civilian Council and tried to kidnap one of the Hyūga?!"

Yugito, in question, was one of the Chunin that was sent along with several others. The girl in question was sporting a pair of sandals, a dark grey Chunin vest, and had her headband wrapped firmly around her forehead. She had short blonde hair and dark eyes, and had a blue-beaded necklace wrapped around her bandaged arm.

The Man in front of her was a very muscular man with brown skin, white combed back hair, a white overcoat, a golden buckle with a lions head tied around his waist, and his Kage hat laying on the desk. This was A, the current Raikage and fastest man in Kumogakure.

As Yugito nodded meekly A looked out his window with a scowl, staring into the clouds. They were in a big predicament, it was one thing to try and kidnap someone but to do it under the guise of a peace treaty? Unacceptable!

A had long since been hoping to stop the fighting between both villages ever since his first encounter with Minato, the fourth Hokage. That man had proved to be a challenge but also valuable ally for the future, so when A became the Raikage he had hoped to have formed an alliance with Konohagakure so there would be no conflict, but this would destroy those efforts for sure.

Suddenly A stood turned back to Yugito and spoke. "Yugito, I need you to round up Bee and get him prepared for a trip to the land of fire, we're going to try and fix this mess before anything else goes bad."

Yugito nodded and left the room as A pulled out some paper and began to write.

_To the Hokage,_

_I wish to formally apologize for the injustice that has befallen upon yours and our villages. It appears that an act of treason has occurred against me as my civilian council has attempted to try and kidnap one of your villager's, namely one of them within the Hyūga clan. I write to you to inform you that I will be arriving soon to apprehend the one responsible for this and try to repair any damage done to the ties between our villages, so that no further harm may occur._

_From,_

_The Raikage of Kumogakure_

Pleased with this, A whistles and calls the attention of a small bird before tying the letter to its leg before letting it go as it began to fly to its new destination.

**~Back in Konohagakure~**

As Raiden and Naruto soon finished things up in the Hyūga compound they were soon on their way back to the compound as Kurama was mulling over some things within the mindscape.

"**Hmm, he seems to have an idea of how to perform the atomic breath attack, but his strategical side is lacking." **Currently the large fox was replaying the fight with the Kumo ambassador and was taking notes on what to do with Naruto's training.

As he was going over this he began looking through Naruto's DNA and saw something in particular that intrigued him. When he used the Atomic breath attack it looked as though the inner chemistry of his body was modifying itself to avoid internal damage, and possible releases of radiation itself.

For the life of him, he could not fathom what was doing this or how it was happening, but looking back he remembered how the Uzumaki were capable of healing in merely minutes after suffering such a major wound, but this done in mere seconds!

Kurama sat back and thought for a second. If Naruto's healing factor is so strong, why was Kushina's so normal when he was in her. Unless...

"**The bloodline...**" Kurama muttered as he began to think over some things. '**A Jinchuuriki's healing factor is higher than a regular humans because our chakra is not just used to hold our bodies together, but to keep us from sustaining a long lasting wound. Because of this our chakra has increased the healing attributes in our hosts, and has made it very difficult to kill one, even more so when an Uzumaki is the host due to their natural longevity.'**

Kurama soon thought back to his first encounter with Naruto and remembered something.

'**Wait, thats it! Because he has the DNA of all known Kaiju his healing factor has greatly increased! Not to mention his skin is almost strong enough to handle the force of a C-ranked jutsu, maybe even B-rank.'**

As Kurama recollected his thoughts he soon noticed something...odd. Looking at the DNA itself it appeared HIS chakra was slightly melding with it!

He was shocked to the core. Naruto was unknowingly getting used to the effects of his chakra before their training had even began, and if it continues at this rate he may be able to use up to 4 tails worth of his chakra without any trouble!

Suddenly, a stray thought came to mind as he looked into the bloodline more and noticed the different DNA codings and grew thoughtful.

Seeing he'd need a bit of help he soon sent out a pulse to Raiden.

After Raiden and Naruto had returned he told Naruto to go and wash up as he left for his room as well before feeling a pulse from Kurama. As soon as he picked up on it his eyes glazed over as he entered the Mindscape to find Kurama waiting.

"Kurama? What's wrong?" Raiden asked as he looked at the Bijuu in confusion.

"**Raiden, exactly how does the bloodline work?**" Kurama asked as Raiden looked a tad taken back.

"How it works?" Kurama nodded as Raiden sat down.

"Well, when I began to learn about the usage of my abilities, the elders told me that this bloodline was a unique one as it was bestowed upon them by the Kaiju themselves, seeing how the Uzumaki worshipped them. They explained that it was meant for the soul purpose of defending the clan from threats such as war. When I had asked how I was able to transform into all of them, they told me that this bloodline was created when the random strains of Kaiju DNA had begun to accumulate as Kaiju's roamed anywhere and everywhere, resulting in the creation of a new bloodline."

"However, it sadly took me ten years to master it as it was newly made and unstable, much like a freshly made Doujutsu that has yet to be understood. They also told me that this very bloodline will mature through time, but how long it takes, I didn't know."

Kurama closed his eyes before looking intently at Raiden.

"**Raiden, is it possible, for someone to absorb the DNA...of a Bijuu or a different Kaiju?**"

Raiden was really shocked now. Taking in new DNA? From a Bijuu? It'd be impossible! But as he thought about it he couldn't help but remember how he had become that one odd Kaiju, Gomora, even though he didn't recognize its DNA.

"I...I'm not entirely sure if it is possible, but, perhaps it might be possibility. I've never attempted it before so I wouldn't know for sure."

Kurama nodded as he merely laid back as he allowed the information to sink in. If what he said was true and Naruto was capable of transforming into one of the Bijuu then things would very well become interesting for the child, especially if he met others like him.

For now though, Kurama merely let Raiden go as he decided to sleep for now, hoping he could get some sleep for a few more hours.

**~Hokage Tower~**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was very silent as he read the letter he had recieved a few minutes ago. If what it said was true then he'd hope that things go right this time and nothing else occurs.

He merely slumped back in his chair as he looked out the window before sighing.

"I am really getting too old for this shit."

**(Alright! I'll keep this brief so listen up! I've been looking through some things and pretty soon I'll have a full and final list for the harem, also, I will soon state what is to happen with the bloodline when Naruto comes in contact with other Bijuu! Also, on my profile I have a poll up asking if you guys wish to see the "Pacific Rim" Kaiju in the story as well, so go and vote! I'll see you all next time, Ja Ne!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Kaiju Summoner

**(Sweet bloody christ! I need to make my schedule for these chapters much more efficiently, but enough rambling, its time for another chapter! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!)**

**(Translation Key)**

"Human" Speech / 'thought'

**"Bijuu" / "Kaiju" Speech / 'thought'**

**_"Jutsu usage / Summoning"_**

**(I own nothing but my OC Raiden, Naruto and Godzilla are owned by Toho and Kishimoto!)**

Chapter 8: The Raikage's visit and a proposal!

Raiden sighed as he sat down in the the living room, feeling very tired at the moment. The Hokage had informed him that the Raikage had sent a letter stating he would be coming to Konoha to collect the traitor and try and fix the treaty. It wasn't as if it was a bad thing, but knowing the council they'll try to make some sort of demands from them and that was enough to make things worse.

Whats more is that he'll probably want to know who caught the Ambassador in the act, and Kami knows he'll be surprised to not only see that it was Naruto, but also that he may figure out that he's Minato's son.

That was one of the reasons why the Raikage wanted a treaty between villages, as an act of respect and apology towards the late 4th for what had transpired years ago during the war. And seeing that the 4th Hokage's son is alive will certainly change some things per the original plan.

As he thought more and more, he suddenly remembered something from his conversation with Obito. Kumogakure is known for many things such as their Military power, deadly bloodlines, but the one thing that is well known, is their Jinchuuriki. Two, to be exact.

The Hachibi and Nibi containers are said to be their best fighters and can control their Bijuu's chakra to a amazing extant. So if he could gain their help...?

A grin began to form on Raiden's face as he pieced together his plan, and couldn't help but pat himself on the back for the thought. If he can get the Raikage's approval, then he can not only train Naruto in the art of controlling Kurama's chakra but also in handling some of the other Kaiju's attacks, namely water, fire and lighting based ones.

But one thing concerned him.

The Juubi hasn't tried anything as of yet, most likely due to being contained for so many years, but that doesn't mean it has a few different moves to pull. With those crystals, he could make anything. Structures, fortresses, anything.

Then a stray thought appeared. What about the dead Kaiju? It was no secret that the crystals have an interesting effect on dead material, but could it...?

He was soon shaken from his thoughts as he felt a tug at his sleeve and turned to see Naruto looking at him.

"Jiji? Are you alright?" Naruto asked in concern.

Raiden smiled at the kids concern for him and patted Naruto on the shoulder as a smile adorned his face. "I'm fine Naruto-kun, just held up in thought though."

Naruto nodded in understanding before he smiled before he thought of something. "Ne, Jiji?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever...met Godzilla before?" Naruto asked as he looked at Raiden, who in question, was slightly surprised by the question.

"I...have, why do you ask?" Raiden was puzzled by the question as he had never really talked about the late King of Monsters nor had- Oh, right...the incident with the Ambassador.

"Well, what was he like? I mean, I've heard from Kurama that he was a very strong monster, but how did he act towards everyone else?" Naruto asked as his curiosity was at an all time high right now.

Raiden looked at Naruto blankly before a smile crossed his face as he laid his back against the wall. "Well, Godzilla was...a an honorable Kaiju. While he was ruthless to those who dared try and attack him for no reason, he was much like a noble Samurai, having honor in protecting those close to him. As many stories have told, he had been a terrifying beast during his early years, but that all changed when it happened."

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he sat next to him.

"Well, Godzilla had always been alone in this world as he was once the last of his kind, and through an unfortunate event, became the first. He may have had allies, but he never possessed a family. One day, however, that changed when an odd egg appeared on the island of Uzushio, which was later renamed as Uzugakure."

"When he had first found the egg he had thought it had belonged to some other Kaiju and was going to leave it behind before it began to hatch. After a few moments passed the egg hatched, and from within, was a baby Godzilla." Naruto's eyes widened as he heard this and leaned forward as he was now very interested in this story!

"When Godzilla saw the infant, he was confused greatly since their were no other Godzilla's around, let alone a female of the same genome. But, like all infants that are born, it had imprinted on the first creature it laid eyes on, which turned out to be Godzilla."

"Godzilla was...disturbed to say the least, to find an egg of another creature was on thing, but for it to hatch and the infant now thinks your its parent, it was all too fast for him! But, he knew he couldn't leave the poor thing be, so he decided to take care of it."

"For the next few days, Godzilla was struggling with the child as he had never done something like this before, but he gradually managed to get a hang of it quite easily as he seemed to understand to child more and more."

"Sadly, all good things would come to an end when the young infant ended up encountering one of Godzilla's less known foes, Gabara. Gabara had attacked the poor thing with its lightning attacks but was soon encountered by Godzilla, who was less than pleased to see what was happening."

"The two fought, but eventually he was defeated and soon disappeared after suffering massive amounts of damage. Thankfully, the infants wounds were not severe and it recovered in no time, but for Godzilla, he had gained a new found sense of responsibility. While the wounds of the past scarred him even to that day, he would defend what family he had during his time."

As Raiden finished the tale, he looked towards an awe-struck Naruto who was staring at him him in astonishment.

"That was awesome, Oji-san!" Raiden chuckled at the kids spunk before looking at the time.

"Alright Naruto-kun, how about we go get lunch? It is past noon," Raiden suggested as Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Can we get Ramen?" Naruto asked while Raiden merely sighed, knowing the boys love for it. "Sure, why not."

The two then left the home and made their way towards Ichiraku, while Raiden couldn't help but wonder what will happen when the Raikage shows up.

**~Two days later~**

All was silent in Konohagakure, as civilians and shinobi alike were resting peacefully except for those who were preparing to leave for a mission or those working guard duty.

Kind of like our two favorite gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Ugh, why the hell do we need to get up so early to do this? I mean seriously, I could be sleeping peacefully right now, but no, I have to be doing guard duty!" Izumo ranted as he laid his head down on the wooden desk.

"Hey, it could be worse, we could be patrolling right now near the Forest of Death," Kotetsu chimed in as he and Izumo both shuddered at the idea of patrolling THERE of all places.

However, the two were soon on high-alert as three massive chakra signatures were soon closing in on there location. In only a few minutes, three figures soon appeared before them, startling them significantly.

At first they didn't recognize them, but after seeing the Kumo headbands and the rather familiar belt, they then concluded they were in fact the Raikage along with his two guards.

"Lord Raikage, you came earlier than expected!" Looking towards the gate, the two guards were surprised to see the Hokage was present while the Raikage merely nodded in recognition.

"Of course, after what my niece told me when she returned, I feared we might have gone to war due to the council's selfish actions. But, seeing as I have yet to be attacked by your forces, I am to guess that you got the truth from yourselves?"

Hiruzen nodded as he approached the lumbering Kage, and extended his hand out for a shake to which the Raikage took. "Yes, our best information gatherers at the T & I department had done their job effectively in getting the intel from him as well as the names of the individuals who put him up to the task."

A grinned at this, clearly satisfied at the thought of apprehending those responsible, but then turned serious.

"Hiruzen, while things did not go right the first time around, I wish to try and fix what the council almost destroyed. So if we will, I would like to try and repair the treaty." Hiruzen smiled and nodded as he motioned them to follow him, to which the group did.

Izumo and Kotetsu didn't say anything, but they simply sat down and stood still. They really didn't know what the hell to say.

**~In Naruto's Mindscape~**

**"Huh?"** Kurama muttered as he sensed three large chakra signals, but what intrigued him was that two of them were...familiar.

**"Couldn't be...could it...?"** As he homed in on their chakra's further, he was surprised to see that the two signatures...were very familiar indeed.

A grin formed on Kurama's face as he was now wide-awake, wondering just how the others would react when they see him once more. **'This'll be an interesting reunion.'**

**~At the Kage Tower~**

Inside the Hokage's office, we find ourselves currently witnessing what could literally be referred to as 'a shakedown' as A was quite literally shaking the hell out of the fake ambassador.

"You not only go behind my back, but you also try to kidnap a child? Do you realize what would have happened!" A roared out as his chakra flared around him while the Kumo nin before him was cowering in absolute fear.

"B-But s-s-sir! I-It was for the benefit of the village!" He replied weakly while the ninja around him, including the Kage's, glared at him murderously.

"Good? GOOD?! We would've gone to war!" Yugito hissed out with Bee nodding as he too was very angered by the man's claims.

"S-So? W-We would've won anyway!" He squeaked out before he felt a grip on his shoulder, before he was then hoisted upward to meet A's eyes.

"Winning? Is that all you care about? Lives would have been lost on both sides!" With a toss, he threw the man towards Bee. "Bee, take him back to the T & I department so they can watch over him, we'll grab when were finished."

Bee nodded before dragging the man out of the room, struggling to get free.

With a huff, A then turned back towards Hiruzen, "With that nuisance out of the way, I do have a question thats been bugging me for some time now?"

Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow before speaking. "And, what pray, tell would that be Raikage?"

"I wish to know, who was responsible for apprehending the man on the night after the treaty was made?" A asked as he looked at the Sandaime, who looked just as surprised as Yugito did.

"You wish to meet the person who caught the ambassador? For what purpose?" Hiruzen asked curiously while A sighed.

"That man was one of my top Jonin, one of the reasons prior to selecting him for the mission, and was quite the hotheaded individual. When I noticed the wounds on his chest I grew interested as I did not recognize the type of fire, so, I figured it would only be fit to greet this person."

Hiruzen seemed stoic on the outside, but on the inside he was worried. What would he think if he saw Naruto? Or worse...if he knew Naruto was Minato's son? He was already concerned for Naruto's safety ever since Raiden told him of the prophecy, but if he told the Raikage about Naruto...what would happen could cause issues.

But, the Raikage was a very perceptive person and would notice any form of secrecy afoot if he were to lie, so the options are very limited.

Hiruzen took a deep breath, and decided to say it.

"Fine, but I'll need your word on this Raikage-sama, as the information that will be told might create issues if it were to get out."

A seemed taken back this, but understood wholly as he caught what he meant by 'issues'. With a nod from the man, Hiruzen signaled one of the Anbu hidden in the room.

"Yes sir?" The Tora masked Anbu questioned.

"Tora, could you please inform Raiden that the Raikage here wishes to meet Naruto?" With a brief 'affirmative', Tora shunshined from the room.

**~At the Uzumaki Compound~**

Currently we find Raiden and Naruto going through a brief morning exercise, which involved a large amount of dodging and spinning as Raiden was hurtling load after load of senbon at Naruto.

"Remember Naruto! Speed is necessary in a shinobi's life as it will not only keep you alive, but will make it difficult to track if they possess a sensory type!" Raiden exclaimed as he quickly launched another volley at Naruto.

"Yeah, but I'm not made of stamina, y'know?!" Naruto shouted as he continued to bob and weave across the courtyard, clearly doing his best to stay out of his line of sight.

Tora, who had arrived only moments ago, couldn't help but stare at the scene before him with a growing sense of awkwardness. Sure this type of practice is useful, but with the amount of senbon littering the ground, this just looked ridiculous!

But, orders are orders, I suppose?

"Ahem!" Tora interrupted loudly as Naruto and Raiden both stopped before turning to him. "I apologize for interrupting, but the Hokage informed me that young Uzumaki-san is needed back at his office along with you, Raiden-sama. The Raikage wishes to meet you."

Naruto looked slightly alarmed while Raiden looked surprised. Only two days had past and he was already here? Fascinating.

For Naruto, Raiden had told him of the possibility the Raikage may wish to meet him, but he was a little adamant at first since it was his ninja that had tried to kidnap Hinata.

Thankfully though, Raiden had informed him of what had really been going on when that happened, so Naruto was at least able to bear with meeting the man.

"Thank you Tora, we'll be there shortly, just allow us some time to freshen up?" Raiden said while Tora nodded before disappearing once more.

The two then proceeded back into the compound, though Raiden left a clone to gather up the senbon, and went to change out into some new clothing.

Raiden decided to slip into something formal, and donned a simple red and black kimono with the Uzumaki swirl on the back along with a pair of sandals.

Naruto decided to just wear something normal and grabbed a plain white shirt, a pair of tan cargo shorts, and a pair of sandals like Raiden.

Once they finished dressing, Raiden placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shunshined out of the compound.

**~Back at the Kage Tower~**

As the group waited, Bee, who had returned sometime after Tora had left, was briefly brought into his mindscape to speak with a certain friend.

**~Bee's Mindscape~**

**"Hey Bee, did sense something...familiar, earlier?"** The being that asked this question was a rather large yet odd creature that possessed a bull-like head with 4 horns, though one was cut off, human-like arms, and eight octopus-like tails. This was the Hachibi no Kyogyū.

"I don't know yo, but I sensed it too. It was faint but strong, but it seemed kinda like you!" Bee rapped as he pointed at the Hachibi, who groaned at his containers terrible rapping skills.

**"Right, maybe it was nothing, but, I've been feeling these bursts of power appearing recently but they feel...off." **Bee looked up at the Bijuu in confusion before crossing his arms in thought.

"I'll admit, I don't know what to think, but whatever they belong to must only be on its brink. For now though, lets just focus on the matter at hand, yo!" Bee exclaimed while the Hachibi continued to groan.

**~Outside the Mindscape~**

After a few minutes of waiting, everyone was soon brought to attention when Raiden and Naruto appeared in the room.

"Ah, Raiden! Naruto! Good to see you could make it." With a bow from the two, Hiruzen then turned to A.

"Raikage-sama, this is Raiden and Naruto Uzumaki. These two were the ones who helped deal with the Ambassador on the night of the kidnapping."

A seemed to look inquisitive, but on the inside he was slightly nervous. He remembered how the previous Raikage had lead an assault against Uzugakure alongside Iwagakure and was worried that they might hold feel resentment after what had happened to the village.

However, A was very surprised to see both Naruto and Raiden bow in respect.

"It is good to finally meet you, Raikage-sama, though we were somewhat surprised to hear you had reached the village so early." A nodded as the two straightened up, before he spoke.

"So, you two are the ones who had dealt with the traitor?" A questioned at first while Raiden scratched his head.

"Well, yes and no. You see me and one of the Hyūga had later arrived to apprehend him, but in actuality, Naruto was the one who had confronted the man."

A looked surprised again as he looked at the boy. He noted the child appeared to be strong, though definitely not close to Jonin level, but something caught his attention.

'Wait...blonde hair? But he's an Uzumaki, so how...unless...' A then decided to test his hypothesis with the next following question.

"Naruto, was it?" Naruto turned his attention towards the man. "I notice you have blonde hair, and yet you are an Uzumaki, why is that?" Naruto seemed to freeze up slightly, but after getting a nod from Raiden, he spoke.

"Well...I got my last name from my mother, but I got my hair from my father," Naruto spoke as A listened in, "In fact, you've actually met him many times."

A's eyes widened slightly, his thoughts confirmed with this information, and turned to Hiruzen. "So, If I am correct, that means he is the Yondaime's son?"

Hiruzen didn't say anything as he took a smoke from his pipe, but nodded silently to the man's question. Bee and Yugito were both very surprised by this information as they had thought that the Yondaime didn't have a child.

Seeing that the conversation was going stale, Raiden decided to speak up. "Raikage-sama, I know that you wish to continue the negotiations, but I wish to ask a favor of you?"

A looked curious, as most of the others in the room, as Raiden continued. "You see Raikage-sama, Me and Naruto are going to be traveling once Naruto turns eight for the purpose of training, and well...I was hoping that you might be able to assist us to a degree."

A raised an eyebrow at this. "And how would I be able to help you two exactly?" Raiden and Naruto didn't say anything at first, but after a minute or two, Naruto spoke.

"Because I'm a Jinchuuriki too."

Bee and Yugito were now at a loss for words. So thats why they were picking up a familiar chakra signature, the village had a Jinchuuriki too!

A was quiet as he looked at the child, more so intrigued then before at this information. If what he said was true, then that would explain why the Yondaime died that night, meaning this kid was the Kyuubi's container.

"I see, and your coming to me for this because?"

"We know for a fact that the two guards next to you are Jinchuuriki's as well," Bee and Yugito seemed to go rigid slightly, " And I am also aware that they are close to mastering their Bijuu's chakra as well. What I'm trying to ask is...I wish for your assistance in helping Naruto utilize his Bijuu's chakra."

A didn't say anything, but was thinking over what could happen from this. On one hand, this could be used to show that both Kumo and Konoha trust eachother enough to allow their own shinobi in the others village, but on the other hand it could bring forth issues revolving around past conflicts towards those who still bear grudges against one another after the previous ninja war.

After much thought A spoke.

"Well, while I would be adamant about such a request considering the effects it may have on both villages, I believe it might be beneficial to show that the villages trust eachother enough to allow their own to move about in another's village." Raiden looked happy with this but A continued.

"However, I would like to try and negotiate a time and setting for this to occur, so that we can be prepared for your arrival." As A said that, he soon turned his attention to Yugito and Bee.

"Yugito! Bee! If you would, I would like to converse on this amongst Hiruzen and Raiden here." Bee and Yugito nodded as they left the room. Naruto looked somewhat awkward for the most part until Raiden spoke up.

"Naruto, Me and the Raikage are going to be discussing things, do you mind if you can simply outside with the other two? It won't take long." Naruto seemed a little upset at first but simply sighed before exiting the room.

"Alright Gentlemen," Hiruzen spoke up, getting A's and Raiden's attention, "I believe its time for the negotiations to begin."

**~With Naruto and the others~**

As Naruto exited the office, he was greeted by an awkward silence as Bee and Yugito stood around, clearly not knowing what to say or do.

After a minute or so, Yugito decided to break the ice.

"So, which one do you have kid?" She asked as she looked at Naruto, who perked up at the question.

"Number nine!" He answered enthusiastically, though seemed to go blank as he stared at Bee, who looked to be oddly depressed.

"Not cool yo, kid's younger than me and yet stronger then me, the mighty Killer Bee!" Bee rapped/whined before a fist soon impacted itself on top of his head, courtesy of a rather miffed-looking Yugito.

"How many times have I told you, your rapping skills suck!" She exclaimed while Naruto continued to stare at them blankly.

"Um, do you guys do this kind of stuff all the time?" Naruto asked as Yugito blushed in embarrassment, while Bee simply gave a light chuckle.

"Yeah, we do we do," Bee said before a thought came up, "Say uh Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you talked with old nine-o?" Bee asked as he looked at the kid, who nodded to his question.

"Yeah, we've talked. He's a little lazy at times, but he's pretty nice, he even told me his name!" Naruto added happily while Yugito and Bee looked at him in surprise, considering how they've always heard that the Kyuubi was a vicious Bijuu.

Hearing this though, Yugito thought of something.

"Hey Naruto, would you like to meet our Bijuu's?" She asked getting an confused look from the boy.

"We can do that?" He asked getting a laugh from Bee.

"Of course we can yo! As Jinchuuriki, we can meld our chakra together to make a mental link, combining our mindscapes together to form a single void, where our Bijuu along with others like us can meet together!" As Bee sat down criss-crossed, he extended both of his fists out towards Naruto and Yugito. Yugito sat down in the same manner and bumped fists with him before extending her fist out towards Naruto.

"In order for our minds to merge, we must allow our chakra to flow through one another. So take a seat Naruto, and meld your chakra with ours."

Naruto hesitated but eventually sat down and bumped fists with Bee then Yugito. As Naruto closed his eyes and channeled his chakra, he began to feel a pull on his conscious before going through.

**~In the merged Mindscape~**

As Naruto soon opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of both Yugito and Bee, but was shocked to see what was behind them.

Behind Bee was his Bijuu the Hachibi, but behind Yugito was a large cat that appeared to be made of black and blue flames and sported two tails, along with a mix-matched set of eyes. This, was the Nibi no Nekomata.

**"Well, this is certainly an odd way for a family reunion,"** came a lazy response behind Naruto, which just so happened to belong to Kurama himself.

**"True, but I don't mind, its nice for us to see each other once and awhile,"** Nibi said simply as she laid before glancing towards Naruto, **"So you're Kurama's new container huh? My name is Matatabi, I do hope he hasn't been much of a bother."**

"Ah, no he hasn't, he's just generally tired all day," Naruto responded getting a snort from the Hachibi.

**"Well of course he is, father always did say he was the laziest of us, even when he was a small kit!" **The Hachibi stated while Kurama glared at him.

**"Says you, Gyuki! You practically ate everyday, and ended up fatter than the Tanuki!" **Kurama shouted causing the Hachibi to start steaming in anger while the others watched from the sidelines.

"And I take it these two do this a lot as well?" Naruto asked in a deadpan voice, to which Matatabi nodded.

**"Yeah, these two have always been like this ever since they were young, but they'll simply argue for a while before tiring out," **The two tailed cat stated blandly before turning towards Naruto once again, **"So, why DO you need to come to Kumo for besides training to use Kurama's chakra?"**

"Huh?" Naruto said as Matatabi seemed to chuckle.

**"Oh please, I can read emotions just as easily as Kurama can, so whats the big secret?"** Naruto shuffled around, musing on what to say, before his line of thought was cut off by Kurama.

**"Might as well show her Kit, she'll only pressure you more until you spill it."**

Naruto sighed before he brought up both of his arms to form an X with both of his hands pulled into a fist. He let out a small breath of air before summoning his chakra forth.

As he finished collecting chakra, Naruto opened his eyes, which had now changed from blue to a yellow-ish red with slit pupil, and shouted.

**_"Resurrection - Level 1!"_**

In a matter of seconds, Naruto's body began to morph as his skin darkened before it turned into dark green scales. His nails on both hands and feet sharpened into claws, and his legs seemingly grew in muscle. Finally, a long tail grew from his tail bone.

After the transformation, Naruto looked at the gobsmacked faces of the Jinchuuriki and their Bijuu's with the exception of Kurama who was smirking proudly.

"Wha-but-huh?!" Bee stuttered as he looked at the kid, while Yugito merely stared in utter disbelief.

**"That smell...t-thats Gorosaurus's scent!"** Matatabi exclaimed in surprise and shock while Gyuki narrowed his eyes as he took in the scent.

**"Not just Gorosaurus either, I can also smell others, many others...what are you boy?"** Gyuki questioned while Kurama scoffed.

**"Hmph! This boy is very well going to be the most powerful individual since the old sage and even Godzilla himself! But sadly, thats why we need to go to Kumo."** As the others turned to Kurama, he decided to inform them.

**"Years ago, the Juubi no Akuma, a monster that could wipe out all life on this planet was unleashed and because of Old man Rikudou and another, it was stopped. However, after an unexpected event, they had no choice but to seal away the beast to prevent it from rising to power once more, and as of a few days ago, he has re-awakened." **

**"So, in order for us to have even a remote chance to defeat such a beast, we need to train Naruto in art of using the Kekkai Genkai he is utilizing right now, as well as fully master the usage of MY chakra. But even then I know that won't be enough...so I am proposing this."**

"What Kurama?" Naruto asked curiously as the others listened in.

**"I propose...we form a group, a group made up of all nine Jinchuuriki, coupled with the usage of the Kaiju contract."** As Kurama said that, Naruto's eyes widened tremendously.

"The contract?! But I thought only a person with the Kekkai Genkai could sign it!" Naruto stated while Kurama gave an amused grin.

**"Not quite, I had spoken with Raiden about the usage of the contract and he stated that: 'If an individual bearing this Kekkai Genkai wishes to, he or she take on a group of apprentices that would be able to sign the contract and gain a partner, but they would require more training in order to withstand the force and control of a full-grown Kaiju.' The Jinchuuriki are already training to manage their Bijuu's chakra, so they would be the best pick for a team."**

"A team of Jinchuuriki? With the power of all nine, our strength would be divine!" Bee rapped enthusiastically but stopped when he heard Yugito.

"I don't think that'll work."

When they turned to her, she continued. "I mean, the plan isn't bad but how are we going to get their help? And who's to say that they'll be able to help? I'm not too sure the other villages will be too keen on lending us their Jinchuuriki."

The others seemed to deflate slightly, but Naruto decided to speak up. "Well, maybe we can try and convince them? I mean, if the Juubi ends up returning to full power it'll decimate the Elemental Nations in no time and no one would be prepared for it! If we can gain their trust, maybe we could get help from the villages also!"

The others looked at Naruto for awhile, until they heard a few giggles from Matatabi.

**"You remind me of Hagoromo so much. He always wished to bring peace to the land, even in his dying breath he told us to carry help bring peace to the land,"** she said as she approached Naruto before stopping in front of him.

**"He always spoke of a person who would be able to do it, bring peace to the nations and end the fighting once and for all, and here you are speaking of uniting the nations against the very thing that stands in the way of doing it. I don't know if we'll be able to stop the Juubi, but..." **She turned her gaze towards the others, **"I think we may as well give it a shot!"**

The others seemed to perk up at her response as they were now smiling in agreement. Seeing that the decision was made, Kurama spoke.

**"For now, we won't be able to meet eachother until Naruto begins his trip at the end of next year, and possibly won't be able to meet until he graduates from the Academy and gains a team."**

**"However, since we will be going from village to village to train in certain elements, we may have a chance to meet up with other Jinchuuriki along the way. I'm not entirely certain we'll meet any, but if we do, we can try and see if they'll join us."**

"But what about the Juubi, won't it try and look for the others?" Yugito asked getting a worried look from Kurama.

**"I hope not, the last thing we need right now is for that abomination to try and absorb us to make him whole. But, we'll just need to hope we can find them fast enough to warn them of the incoming danger."**

The others nodded in agreement as they soon made small talk amongst the others.

**~Back in the Office~**

"So its in agreement then, Naruto will arrive in Kumogakure after making his first stop in Kirigakure," Hiruzen said in finality getting nods from both A and Raiden.

"Yes, and once we are done there we'll make our way towards the other villages such as Iwagakure and Amegakure, however we are to return here once the two years are up, that way Naruto will be able to attend the Academy," Raiden finished getting a nod from Hiruzen.

"Correct, and remember, since both Jiraiya and Orochimaru will be joining you for the trip you can try to get a head start on understanding Minato's techniques, and should any danger of sorts are to occur you must get a message back to me so that I'll be able to send you reinforcements."

With a final nod, Hiruzen wrote in his initials to the treaty. With a smile of accomplishment, he looked to the two in front of him.

"Well then Raikage-sama, Raiden, I believe its time we get to work."

**(And...finished! Okay, first off, I'M SO SORRY! I did the same damn thing again like I did with KRI, but rest assured I won't pull another 4 monther like that again! But, as an apology, I've decided to give you all this nice long chapter and...the finished Harem List~!)**

**Fu**

**Yugito**

**(Optional: Matatabi, Fem! Chomei)**

**Konan**

**Fem. Haku**

**Pakura**

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**Tenten**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Karin**

**Isaribi**

**Samui**

**Fem. Gaara = Gaia**

**Fem. Shikimaru = Shika**

**Mei**

**Anko**

**Sasame**

**Amaru**

**Ryúzetsu**

**Ameyuri**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Guren**

**Mothra**

**Mothra Daikaiju**

**Godzilla Daikaiju**

**Otachi Daikaiju**

**Slattern Daikaiju**

**(Okay, while I did say the harem would be massive, I had to downgrade it in order to organize things properly, but nonetheless it is still very big. I do apologize for the fact that some girls people had recommended, but I had selected everyone based on certain elements they possess as well as the impact they'll make on the story.)**

**(Again, I am sorry for taking so long, but I promise I'll start the schedule up soon when I start on the the new chapters for the other stories. So, if you like the chapter then tell me in the reviews and if you wish to keep up then follow and favorite the story too! Thanks for reading, Ja Ne!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Kaiju Summoner

**(Alright! Its time for a new cha-wait! I actually have a few things I need to address before hand from the people who asked some questions:**

**Rexy: The trip will be separated into different events with a small time-skip in between, so you'll be reading them as current, not flashbacks.**

**Jacky Legs, Kaiju Fan, NaruFuu, Hero: The Daikaiju in the harem are not complete Kaiju. They are actually Human/Kaiju hybrids that were created after the energy from certain Kaiju were released and imbued with anyone that was with close proximity of them. This would later cause them to possess the genes of the Kaiju that would lay dormant till a child is born bearing these genes with a high potency. And in this case, the Daikaiju I mentioned in the Harem list are female.**

**As for Mothra, she will be in the harem, but will possess a human form as well as an ability to change between her human form and Kaiju form.**

**Kaiju Fan (Again): The idea's not bad actually, and with there being 4 (Count the Behemoth) of them, it actually works! So, I'll do it!**

**Titanzilla: I do apologize for the lack of chapters, as I've been somewhat carried away with Spectacles and Kamen Abaranger OOO, but I will try to get more chapters done at some point. Until then, please be patient.**

**Finally, Gojira: The Godzilla in this story will be the 2004 version (As it is my favorite!) but will not be as much of a main contender as you'd think. But, the 2014 Godzilla will appear, but with a twist you guys and gals would never see coming!**

**With all this out of the way, lets get on with the chapter!)**

**(Translation Key)**

"Human" Speech / 'Thought'

**"Bijuu" / "Kaiju" "Speech" / 'Thought'**

**_"Jutsu Usage / Summoning"_**

**(I own nothing but my OC Raiden, Naruto, Godzilla and everything else is owned by there respective owners!)**

Chapter 9: Preparation and new minions of the Juubi!

The sun was shining brightly as Konoha was bustling about, opening their shops or Sensei's going to gather their teams. Among many of these people was Raiden and Naruto, who were making their way towards one of the training grounds for a new lesson.

After the treaty was signed and Naruto had conversed with the other Jinchuuriki, Raiden had decided that it was time to try out some new techniques that he had been reading up on in the Uzumaki library. To say the least, he was very surprised by the different Jutsu's the Uzumaki had created over the years.

As they continued to move about, Raiden couldn't help but notice a few different people giving them different looks. Some were that of anger, others confusion, but from most of the Shinobi it was that of content. He could tell a good amount of the civilians were still angered at what happened when Kurama had gone berserk, but it appears that the shinobi of the village were at least aware of what had really happened.

Raiden honestly hoped that they would soon understand why it had happened, and hopefully they would be able to come to terms with what has happened.

Naruto, on the other hand, was too busy thinking about how things would go on their trip. After talking with Yugito and Bee, he could tell the two were well-versed in using the Bijuu's chakra already, but that was what raised his question. How would he be able to control Kurama's chakra?

No doubt, it was highly potent, but he it was hard enough to maintain the second level of the Kaiju Resurrection. So how would he manage it if he were to use Kurama's chakra? After speaking with Kurama about it, he was slightly disturbed by the extent of damage it would do to him.

The first three levels would be somewhat simple to manage, but once he hits four...thats when it gets brutal. A loss of control, practical skin disintegration, and when its all over he would be close to a comatose-like state!

Needless to say, it was going to be intense.

**~Uzumaki Training Grounds~**

As Naruto and Raiden made their way into the training grounds, Raiden was going through the scroll he had picked up at some point from the Uzumaki vault, and was examining the more finer points of the techniques within it.

'Hmm, this looks doable for now.' With a nod, the two soon stopped as they reached the middle of the field. Turning to Naruto, Raiden began the lesson.

"As you are aware, the Uzumaki were well versed in the art of Kenjutsu, and because of this they were feared by many and respected by the Samurai, who were known to trade with the Uzumaki."

"However, the reason for their skill and prowess was a result of their usage in a specific technique that made them so infamous." Raiden then sat down in a Lotus position and closed his eyes.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, but eventually Naruto began to feel a fluctuation of chakra go through the ground. At first he was startled, but he calmed down as the pulsing soon began to slow before coming to a stop.

"What was that?" Naruto asked before hearing a light chuckle come from Raiden.

"That, Naruto, was a demonstration of the Uzumaki's more older techniques. This technique...is called Chakra Wave."

"Chakra Wave?" Naruto parroted as Raiden nodded.

"Correct. You see, among the many qualities the Uzumaki possess such as large chakra reserves and being masters of the sword and water, the Uzumaki also possessed amazing sensory abilities. In simple terms, it acts like a built in radar."

As Naruto continued to listen, Raiden then brought out the scroll he was looking at before. "However, their are two draw backs that makes this technique difficult to master. The first is chakra consumption; Activating this technique will cost you a good portion of your chakra already, but continuously using it will drain your chakra faster. The second is movement; This technique works effectively when the user is not moving, but if he or she moves while using it, their range will shorten and become distorted."

Naruto winced at this, picturing that in his mind, but continued to pay attention.

"So, for todays' lesson, I will be teaching you a weaker version of this technique called Chakra pulse, which will instead of sending a continuous wave of chakra will instead send out a single pulse that will allow you to find targets in a given area."

As a demonstration, Raiden sat up before making a clone and sending it to hide. After the clone was hidden, he concentrated for a moment and let out a short burst of chakra.

"With this," Raiden said as he pulled out a kunai, "You can keep track of where your targets are hidden in case they are trying to ambush you."

He then threw the kunai at one of the nearby trees, where his clone soon fell out of it and poofed away.

"Cool!" Naruto said in awe as Raiden turned and smiled before he sat back down.

"Yes, now, to begin the lesson you'll first need to channel your chakra to your feet. Then, once that is done, try and push it through the ground."

Naruto followed his instructions and then stood up before he began to pull on his chakra. After a few seconds he felt his chakra build up, and began to push the flow of it to his feet.

"Alright, now remember; Release it as a pulse, not a wave," Raiden said as Naruto nodded. Taking in a breath, Naruto released the chakra in his feet into the ground.

The result, however, was not what he had intended. The moment it was released, Naruto soon found himself stuck to the ground as his feet were pretty much glued to the surface of the ground.

"Huh? Sensei, I can't move!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to remove his feet while Raiden looked inquisitive.

'Huh, I've never seen THAT as a result of the technique, but...' As Raiden looked closely, he gained a small smile as he recognized the issue.

"Naruto?" Raiden said as the boy in question turned to him, "Why don't you try stopping the flow of your chakra?" Naruto blanked for a second before he smacked himself in the forehead and groaned before stopping the flow of his chakra, freeing him from the ground.

"That wasn't bad, you've got the idea and the understanding right, but you need to fix the amount of chakra you use for the technique." Naruto bowed his head in disappointment but soon started again as he began to pull on his chakra once more.

Raiden watched in silence, but as Naruto began the next part of the technique he picked up a chakra signature not too far away. Coming from one of the trees's off in the distance.

'Who is that?' He thought to himself before he silently created a shadow clone. He waited for when Naruto wasn't looking before he disappeared in an instant.

**~With the mysterious viewer~**

'Where did he go?' A Weasel-masked Anbu thought as he kept himself close to the tree with his hand on his blade, readying himself for anything. He was surprised, however, when he felt a blade near his throat.

"So, care to tell me why you're spying on me and my grandson?" Raiden asked with an edge in his calm voice while the Anbu raised his arms in surrender, seeing as he would be killed if he took any other action.

"I apologize, but I wanted to check up on Naruto, seeing as I have yet to see him for some time." Raiden raised an eyebrow at the Anbu's honesty, but was still on guard as he pulled his sword back.

"Who are you?" Raiden asked/demanded as the Anbu sighed before he pulled off his mask to reveal his face. He was a had jet-black hair that was tied into a small ponytail with two bangs on either side of his face. He had onyx eyes under long tear-troughs.

Lifting his head slightly, he looked at Raiden with an expressionless face. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, Anbu of Konohagakure."

Raiden nodded before speaking again. "How do you know Naruto?"

"I was appointed by Hokage-sama to be Naruto's bodyguard whenever I am around, though when I had heard that he was adopted quite some time ago I was surprised. Sadly, I was unable to check up on him as I had another mission given to me just as I had returned many months back."

Raiden was surprised to hear this, though he did a good job keeping it hidden as he re-sheathed his sword. "I apologize for the sudden action, but Naruto's safety is a priority that I take seriously."

Itachi nodded, as understand the action all too well, but was surprised to hear an outraged cry come from the training ground. Turning to it, the two were treated to an amusing sight as they saw that Naruto had gotten himself stuck once again, but this time he seemed to have fallen on his back and was now stuck to the ground whilst lying down.

Itachi couldn't help but stifle a small laugh while Raiden had just smiled while shaking his head in amusement.

"He seems like he needs some help," Itachi said with a smile while Raiden nodded. "Come on, lets go and help him out."

With a nod, the two disappeared in a burst of leaves.

**~With Naruto and Clone Raiden~**

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted in annoyance as he was now lying on his back, completely stuck to the ground while 'Raiden' tried not to laugh.

"I-Its alright, N-Naruto. Its just a *snort* rookie mistake!" 'Raiden' said as he did his best to hold in his laughter while Naruto looked irritated at the situation.

"Seriously, what am I doing wrong here?!" Naruto asked/yelled as he slowly began to cancel off his chakra, slowly unsticking himself from the ground.

"Well, I guess that means you'll just need to train a bit more." As Naruto heard this, his eyes widened as he lifted his head to see if he had heard who he thought he did. As soon as he looked, he was surprised to see a certain someone standing beside Raiden.

"Itachi-nii!" Naruto shouted in glee as he unstuck himself from the ground and ran at full-force before slamming into Itachi, who was fortunate enough to prep himself as he caught Naruto before he knocked the wind out of him.

"Its good to see you too, Naruto-kun!" Itachi said with a smile as he patted Naruto's head while the boy merely grinned. As they began to talk, Raiden couldn't help but smile at the scene.

'The kid's got some great friends,' Raiden thought with a smile as another voice spoke up.

**'Yeah, though I'm not a fan of most Uchiha, this one may not be so bad.'**

'Oh, good morning Kurama!' Raiden thought sarcastically as the now awake Bijuu merely huffed. **'Not my fault the kit improved the mindscape so wonderfully, this place literally feels like a 5-star suite.'**

'Yeah yeah. Have you managed to come up with an answer for our little..."Side" project?' Raiden asked getting a groan in return.

**'No, it appears that the connection is still fuzzy. I've been trying everything I know but the connections keep going out,' **Kurama said with a hint of annoyance as he shifted himself inside the mindscape, **'By the way, why are you wanting to set this up anyway?'**

'You know why. If the others are found then they'll be hunted down for sure, so think of this as a form of contingency plan in case something happens.'

Kurama sighed as he nodded before he severed his connection, leaving Raiden to his own.

"Hey, Raiden!" Raiden soon shook his head as he came back into focus as he looked to see Naruto looking up at him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Naruto, kinda got lost in thought," Raiden said sheepishly as he scratched his head in embarrassment. "

Naruto seemed confused as to why, but shook it off. "Can you help me out, I think I'm stuck on this last part?" Raiden nodded as he and Naruto got back into place, while Itachi smiled as he turned and walked away.

'Its good to see that Naruto's finally happy, it only seems fair with what he's been through' he thought sadly, but with gratitude as well. 'I wonder how Sasuke's doing? Probably waiting for me I guess.'

Itachi smiled as he then disappeared in a gust of leaves as he left for home.

**~Inside Mt. Fukushima~**

The Juubi sighed irritably as he looked at his still reforming body, annoyed at how it was taking so long to repair itself. After some time, he had figured out a few things as to what had happened to some of his abilities.

It appears that not only did Hagoromo separate his chakra, but used it to form these lesser being that the locals refer as "Bijuu".

**"This is an utter outrage! He not only took away my chakra but then he created these...these...WEAKLINGS!" **The Juubi slammed all of his tails into the ground in a spike of anger, but calmed himself as he thought.

**'I've lost all of my abilities, and these Bijuu possess my healing factor so I can't repair myself in an instant! How am I going to recover it if I'm left in such a crippled state?!'**

However, the Juubi's lone eye caught something. A few set of bones that were seemingly buried into the wall. Curious, he raised one of his hands and dug the bones out and examined them.

One of them was a skull that looked almost rock-like, with three eyes and a wide jawline filled with small, sharp teeth. On its lower jaw, it looked as though it had two sharp tusks pointing outward.

The one next to it looked like a type of scythe or wing, but rather than be placed on an arm the joints looked as though they connected to the shoulder.

The third was a type of wing, though it didn't look like it, as it had several tendril-like appendages going through several joints.

The final piece looked like an arm, and a massive one at that. The bones were were thick and hard and the hand had at least four claws that could tear through even rock.

The Juubi recognized these bones as the creatures they belonged to were considered the deadliest carnivores of his time, but were hunted to extinction by other hunters from different nations.

He grinned feraly as he held his hand over the bones and summoned several crystal spires around them, before filling the crystals his potent chakra.

The bones inside twitched and spasmed as new bones began to form, along with flesh and organs.

**"There there, young ones," **the Juubi said calmly as their vocal cords began to form once more, allowing them to release infant-like cries. **"Once you are reborn, you will be able to roam the land once again. And through you I will recover my lost chakra and my full revival will be within my grasp!"**

As the lights began to dim in the crystal structure, a large clawed-fist bursted through the top of it, as the revived creature within released a powerful roar as the others began to break free as well.

The great monsters have been revived once more!

**(And, KAI! Okay, so again I apologize for not updating the story for two months, but its getting kinda hectic with school as finals are coming up soon and we're getting all set for the exams in June, along with A-Kon.)**

**(Also, I have come to a decision and that is this; Matatabi and Fem! Chomei will be part of the harem!)**

**(I have managed to get some things together so this may not happen so frequently, but I have no guarantees. Also, I have decided this: The story's main or important chapters will be long from here on out, but filler or non-important chapters will be shorter in order to make up for time significance. I hope you guys can work with this.)**

**(So, Thank you guys and gals for reading! If you liked it, tell me in the reviews and follow & fave if you wish to keep up with things! Have a nice day, Ja Ne!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Kaiju Summoner

**(Hello everyone~! Its good to see everyone is back, though I am sorry for the lack of updates. This story is a bit more difficult to write considering its originality, well that, and the fact that its going to be quite a LONG story, so…yeah!)**

**(This chapter will primarily be focused on introducing characters, backgrounds on certain characters, and finally some needed info on certain clans. So yeah, if its not such a big chapter I apologize, it is a filler after all, but I can guarantee that the next chapter will be much longer.)**

**(With that said, lets get it on~!)**

**(Translation Key)**

"Human Speech" / 'Thought'

**"Bijuu / Kaiju Speech" / 'Thought'**

_**"Jutsu Usage / Summoning"**_

**(Naruto and Godzilla are owned by their respective owners besides Raiden and any techniques or jutsu's mentioned in this story. Also, any other mentions or uses of certain characters, groups, and techniques are owned by their respective owners.)**

Chapter 10: The truth about Yami and secrets of a lost clan unraveled!

It was late in the afternoon, roughly around 5, as we find Naruto moving silently around the compound. He then came to a stop, as he found what he was looking for.

'And you're sure its coming from here?' Naruto mentally questioned as he looked at the odd entrance, clearly confused as to why the compound had a cellar and why Kurama had told him of it. Inside his mind, Kurama nodded as he stared at the entrance through Naruto's eyes.

**"Yes. After some time, I've felt an odd presence near the compound, but have merely disregarded it as unimportant. However, after feeling it so many times, I've realized that the presence seems to be linked with Yami's aura."**

Naruto was surprised by this, but now grew more curious as he cautiously opened the doors. As he entered, he noted that the ground was covered in grass and dirt, and that the room seemed to turn more into a miniature tunnel. As he made his way inside, he saw that the walls were covered with small traces of flowers and other types of fauna. Looking forward, he saw an exit up ahead, shown by some light that got brighter as he approached it.

As soon as he reached the exit, he took a breath and peered inside. To say the least, both him AND Kurama were astonished at the sight.

Inside was a circular-shaped cavern, looking more so like it had been carved out that built by normal means. Across the ground and lining the walls were plants and vines, and forming above him were large crystals, giving off an eerie glow almost similar to sunlight. But what had caught their attention the most, was the odd construct that laid in the middle of the room.

It was a strange rock formation of sorts, comprised of stones that had markings carved into them, set up in an Archway pattern. The vines as well as several other odd plants and fungi seemed to hold it together, but it was something else...

As Naruto slowly approached it, Kurama was silent as he examined the Arch.

**'Its design seems primitive, but I can feel it practically radiating in some form of unknown energy. But this smell...Yami has been here before, but there's something about this place that feels...familiar...'**

As soon as Naruto got close enough to the Arch, he noticed something intriguing. Looking at the markings he saw their was some form of writing on the stones, but it wasn't anything he could understand...

"Yip!"

Naruto jumped at the sudden sound and rounded to see the source of it, only to find Yami staring at him with her head tilted.

"Geez, Yami, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Naruto said taking a few brief breaths before moving towards her. As he reached her, he knelt down and scratched her ear, earning a soft purr from her.

"How did you get in here?" Naruto muttered in confusion, curious as to how she had found them. Suddenly, Yami stopped and began to move towards the Arch, almost on instinct, while Naruto stared at her in confusion.

"Yami, where are you-" he then stopped as, once Yami had moved under the Arch, she had then disappeared as the air between the two Arch columns rippled. Naruto stood, flabbergasted by what had happened, while Kurama seemed to be groaning in frustration as he now knew what this meant.

**"Kit, I can't believe I'm asking this...but follow Yami."**

'Huh?! B-But, where did she even go?!' Naruto thought back in utter confusion, though more so at the fact that Kurama had asked him to do that.

"What you just saw, and what I just saw, was the usage of an ancient type of magic. This isn't just a random set of marked stones, this is a shrine, and where Yami went...is not even on this plain of existence."

'And you're asking me to go inside?!' He thought back with a wide-eyed expression, clearly not wanting to step near the odd portal of sorts.

**"Well, we could just leave and pretend we didn't see this, just completely forget about this intriguing shrine and what goes beyond that vortex,"** Kurama said with faked finality, internally grinning at the prospect of trying this on Naruto.

Naruto was going to agree, but he felt his curiosity practically nagging him to go inside. But he didn't know if it was actually safe, but then again...

...

...

"Oh, fine," Naruto said in a defeated tone, eliciting a bark of laughter from Kurama as he knew the boy's curiosity would get to him. Naruto tuned him out, and slowly approached the vortex. As soon as he was in front of it, he stopped himself short as his nervousness started to get to him. After a few seconds, he made one final prayer before stepping through.

As soon as Naruto stepped through he felt his body loosen up as a sense of peace seemed to fill the air, and after opening his eyes he was greeted by a whole new change of scenery. Before him was a massive cavern, almost circular in shape. The cavern was lit up by a massive hole in the ceiling, which shined down on the small island that he was on. The island was mostly sand and stone, but it held a small forest of its own while surrounding the island was a massive body of water.

"Woah," Naruto said slowly, taking in the sight as he walked forward, stopping as he then heard a familiar voice.

**"What the hell is this?!"** Turning around, Naruto's mind nearly shut down as, standing behind him, was Kurama.

...But not in a way you'd think it would be.

Gone was the gigantic fox, as now their was a fox about the size of a full-grown dog. If it weren't for the fact that its fur was orange and its eyes were blood-red, then the nine long tails were an easy indication to see that it was in fact Kurama.

Naruto didn't say anything, but he slowly begin to chuckle before it had erupted into hard laughter, annoying Kurama greatly.

**"Stop laughing, gaki!"**

"I-I can't, you look s-so ridiculous!" Naruto stuttered out as he continued to laugh for a few a bit longer, again at Kurama's expense, before managing to calm himself with the exceptions of a stray giggles here and there.

**"Are you about done?"** Kurama questioned irritably, earning a nod from Naruto who still had a grin on his face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good. So, um, what is this place?" Naruto asked as he looked around the large cavern.

**"Based on the energy that permeates the air, we are in what is known as an Overworld."**

"'Overworld?' What does that mean?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kurama.

**"An Overworld is a separate plain of existence where the spirits of powerful beings reside, even when they are not deceased. Any Overworld can be situated in one area or region, but this one stretches out far and wide in some of the other Nations."**

Naruto was amazed by this. "Really? So if we found another shrine like the one from before, we could enter it and come back here?!"

Kurama frowned at this. **"No. The Shrine we entered appears to be the last, as there are no other shrines here that are linked with their opposite halves." **Naruto pouted at this, feeling a bit bummed out since he figured that it could make for easy travel time.

"Well, if this is an Overworld, and its in Konoha, then what spirits occupy this place?" Kurama was about to answer, but he then picked up something. Two faint scents, and one _very _close by…

**"I don't think we'll need to wait too long to find out Kit," **Kurama said as he raised his head, **"Because one is already here."**

**"Correct Answer, Kyūbi no Kitsune."**

Naruto looked around but saw no sight of the voice. Naruto was confused by this, until he saw a small rock of sorts fall from the ceiling. But when he looked up, he immediately paled as he saw something move, and it was big.

Very, very big!

Above them was an enormous insect, roughly half of Kurama's actual size, with hundreds of legs at its sides while its body looked to be 2,000 meters with black plated armor covering it, with what were two odd green 'sacks' on each plate, which upon further inspection showed that its body was segmented. It then began to crawl down the cavern wall before lifting itself over the water, coming to a stop as it face was soon revealed.

It had a ovular face, with a large pair of large fangs that were at the sides of its face that were dripping with an oddly-colored substance. Though the moment it touched to ground it began to corrode the stone. It had six red eyes, three at each side, that seemed to stare deep into Naruto and Kurama's souls, while above them were a pair of large antennae.

As the large bug settled its claws into ground, it chose to speak once more.

**"Presence here, expected. Curiosity, understood. Caution, lacking. Threats, considered."**

Naruto gulped at the creatures words, clearly wondering if they really should've just stayed behind, until a new voice spoke up.

**"Calm yourself, old friend..."** Naruto and Kurama turned their heads upward at the feminine voice, as they then saw a large creature descending into the cavern from the hole in the ceiling. After a few seconds of descent, the other unknown creature finally landed behind them, giving them full view of its body.

It was a massive bird that looked like a cross between a crow and a raven, as it had blackened feathers that had a purple sheen to it, a long sharp purple beak, thin black legs with purple talons and deep red eyes.

It then shifted its view from the massive bug to Kurama and Naruto, giving the latter a calculative look.

**"I will admit, you two arriving here with the lack of knowledge on what this place is would've lead to some...unsavory...issues, but thankfully for you two, this is a realm of peace."**

**"Exactly."**

Naruto turned to the side but saw nothing. Confused, Naruto wondered who had said that until he saw the air in front of him begin to shift. His eyes then widened as a large figure seemingly appeared out of thin air as it stood over Naruto.

This creature looked very familiar, as it was a large fox with snow-colored fur and yellow eyes, while behind it were nine tails that rested on the ground limply while its attention was on Naruto.

**"Here, there is no fighting. This realm is our haven and our home, and you two are welcome to it."**

Naruto was at a loss for words. Who were these three giants? Where did they come from? And where the heck did Yami go, anyway?!

Sensing his confusion, the massive fox bent itself down as it caught Naruto's attention.

**"I do apologize, we are not well-versed in introductions as there are not many that even know of this place."**

**"Quite so, well I'll go first. I am Kilana, the 'eye in the sky' and the Scout,"** Kilana said as she fluttered her wings, giving them what looked like a 'smile'.

**"Abathur. Templar and Weaver,"** Abathur said in his gravelly voice, remaining stoic as he loomed over them.

**"And I am Gensō, the Speaker and Overseer of this realm,"** Gensō said baring its teeth in some form of grin. **"Now then, what by chance are you two doing here?"**

Naruto, seeing that he hadn't spoken yet, shook his head to get his thoughts together.

"U-Um, we had come here to try and figure out why Yami was capable of entering my mindscape and had found a shrine underneath, but now I don't know where she went." He had noticed this quite a awhile ago, and had been trying to keep an eye out for her, but he had seemingly lost track when these three had arrived.

Gensō then gained a perplexed look. **"'Yami'? Is that what you had named her?"** Naruto couldn't help but look flustered at his question.

"Erm, yeah. When I had noticed the color of her fur and eyes, the name just seemed to stick..." Gensō let out a small chortle.

**"It is fine, young one. She does not mind the name whatsoever," **Naruto perked up at that, before he remembered his previous question.

"Wait, where is she exactly?" His answer came when he heard a small 'yip' from behind Gensō, until Yami then appeared and moved to Naruto as she then rolled on the ground, letting Naruto scratch her stomach as she began to kick the air in glee, earning a few laughs from Naruto and Gensō.

**"She is still quite the child, even at her age!"** This caught Naruto's attention.

"Really, how old is she?"

**"52."**

"Huh?!/**Huh?!**" Naruto and Kurama said at once, clearly shocked by his answer. Gensō was curious about their outburst until he remembered.

**"Ah yes, I forgot. Let me ask you Naruto, how many times has Yami appeared in your mind?"**

Naruto thought for a second, "Um, maybe 30 times now?"

**"And do you know why?"** Naruto shook his head.

**"As you already know, Yami is not a normal kit, as evidenced by her tails and her aura. You see, Naruto Uzumaki, she is a Kitsune, and more precisely, my daughter. And as a Kitsune, her lifespan is much more massive than other spirits."**

Naruto's eyes widened, but then remembered something. Kitsune were odd beings if he remembered right, as they are known for their usage of illusions and trickery, as well as their usage of the elements, but the biggest factor is their ability to enter dreams.

Kurama nodded at this, as he had suspected that that might be the answer. He had lived for what felt thousands of years, and he had seen his fair share of mythical beings.

"Well, I got to admit I didn't expect…but why is there a shrine under our Compound?" Naruto said as he looked to them all, only for Kilana to step forward.

**"Well, to answer those two questions, let me ask: Have you ever heard of an 'Overlord'?"** Naruto shook his head.** "Well, Gensō, Abathur, and myself are known as Overlords, powerful spirits that strive to protect their territories, as well as the clans who have had contact with them before. It is also a case that some Overlords are often bound to certain areas, so that these areas could be monitored and protected."**

Naruto nodded at this, but was still confused.

"But, why exactly are you three 'here'?"

Kilana bent herself forward before her eye was visible to him. After a few seconds, her eye had shifted from its original look to a deeper red color before three tomoes then formed.

Naruto backed up at the sudden change, while Kurama frowned as he recognized the technique.

**"Now I remember. You are the spirit that had created the Uchiha's personal summoning contract, and in return they had exchanged the secrets of the Sharingan as a show of respect."**

**"Right, as expected of the resident furball."**

**"Just as I had expected of you too, bird brain,"** Kurama bit back, causing sparks to fly between their eyes, while Naruto and Gensō couldn't help but gain a sweatdrop. These two must have had some history.

**"Birds and Mammals, both common allies and enemies. Do not work well together, but do work well to work against each other," **Abathur stoically stated before turning his attention to Naruto, **"Organism Abathur, master of insects. Created new breeds, was eventually discovered. Aburame respect my offspring, I respect them. Created their queens, created their techniques."**

Naruto thought on the name, and remembered that the Aburame were the users of insect-based jutsu's, and were also known for possessing living insects inside their own bodies.

He then turned to Gensō and grew curious, "Well, I know about Abathur-sama and Kilana-sama, but what about you?" Gensō gave a small smile as he laid himself down in front of Naruto, before using one of his tails to move the fur around his neck. After a few moments, he pushed a good majority to reveal a collar of sorts, with an odd emblem imprinted on it. In the middle was a diamond while below it was a triangle, and at its sides were two pairs of trapezoids, with the ones closest to the triangle were smaller, allowing their angles to meet at the diamonds edges.

Naruto was confused by the sight, which was immediately noticed by Gensō.

**"Long ago, my masters had tasked me with watching over a small clan that possessed the strongest fighters they knew. They were not Shinobi or Kunoichi but rather they were scientists and scholars and philosophers, learning how to truly understand the elements and using weaponry unlike any other, and their teachings were as astounding as they were deadly. Tell me Naruto, do you know what true power is?"**

He would've answered, he could've answered, but he didn't know how to. For once, Naruto was absolutely stumped on what to say or do, as he didn't have a clear enough answer for him.

"I'm...I'm not sure, Gensō-sama."

Gensō nodded and continued. **"To them, they did not see power as something they controlled, but as something they embraced. To their enemies, it was not their strength that gave them power, it was not even their training that gave them power. In truth...it was their knowledge."**

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Knowledge?"

**"Yes. In their eyes knowledge was power, and on the battlefield they knew this well. To them, they their minds were in perfect balance between godhood and madness, life and death. In their minds they wielded deadly secrets, and with those secrets they would shatter reality to its very brink."**

**"But after a tragedy that had befallen them long ago, only one had managed to survive and had soon come to this village, and now only one remains. But now I must ask this; Who do you think they were, Naruto?"** Gensō said as he looked at Naruto, who had then went into thought. He had never heard of such a clan, or at least their history, but the way how he explained it seemed...familiar. Then it hit him.

'He said that only one of these members existed in the village, but now only one remains...there are many clans in the village, but only one clan has one member left...'

"Its...the Namikaze," Naruto said in realization, earning a nod from Gensō.

**"Yes...the Namikaze were not of the Elemental Nations, rather they were born in a faraway land that hasn't been heard from in so long. The Namikaze had always wished to see the rest of the world, and after a few years they had gone through with their wishes and had set sail for the Elemental Nations, where they lived as nomads, constantly moving throughout the Nations."**

"But…if thats the case, what happened to them? How did they disappear?" At this, Gensō grew sad. **"It…was an unprecedented event. Something I had not even expected…"**

**"You see, during the time of the 2nd Great Ninja War, the Namikaze's had been dealing with something rather trivial. A single Namikaze, who's name has now been forgotten, had been growing eager to being about 'Justice' to the Nations for the war that had taken so many lives."**

**"But he was twisted, corrupt. In his mind, the deaths of those who had started the war was the true remedy to end it. The other Namikaze, however, had refused his offers of attacking the camps that were filled with Shinobi and Kunoichi, resting before their next battle. And needless to say, he was angered by this."**

**"In an act of spite, he had crept away at night and had murdered the sleeping ninja. One by one, he did so and further fell from grace until all that was left was a hollow shell of a man."**

**"When the other Namikaze had found out, they were furious and had attempted to apprehend him in order to stop his carnage, but they did not expect what he would do next."**

Naruto felt afraid and horrified, no doubt from how terrible things had gone for them, but he knew it was far from over.

Gensō turned to the side and stared into the large body of water. **"He had laughed at them and had called them fools for following their ideals, saying that death was the only way to find true peace. After that, he had turned on them and…began to kill them off one by one."**

Naruto and Kurama's eyes widened, horrified at what they had just heard. It just didn't seem possible, for one man to kill so many of them off, and for him to be related Naruto…its just too much to comprehend.

"B-B-But how did Dad survive? What happened to this guy?!" Naruto asked, clearly upset by wanting to know more.

**"He had killed them all, one by one, but when he had found Minato…he had spared him. He had told Minato to remember what he had done, and to remember who he was. And after that, he had just left him there for Gods knows how long, until he was found by Konoha Shinobi. I was devastated, utterly, but mostly because I couldn't do a single thing to stop him."**

**"And why was that?" **Kurama asked, confused by this as he had figured that and Overlord was capable of leaving this place considering their power.

**"Because I wouldn't have been able to stop him in time. As you can see, the portal that you had entered had been created by Minato after he had started work on the Compound you live in. That portal, is the only way I or anyone else here can get out, and the original portal was still back in the Namikaze's previous homeland. Even if I had reached it, it would have taken too long to reach them."**

Naruto didn't say anything, but in his mind he was both upset and angered. How? HOW?! How did one person manage to do all that, and just leave one person left in such a traumatized state!?

After a few moments of silence, Naruto spoke up once again.

"Gensō-sama, this man, is he alive?"

Gensō thought for a moment, but shook his head.

**"I am unsure. The group the Namikaze were apart of were known to survive anything, but for that person…his light is gone, but even I am unsure if he is dead."**

Naruto nodded, but only begrudgingly. This person had committed such a terrible act, but to not know of his whereabouts or wether he is dead…it was unsettling.

Kurama couldn't help but feel the same about this, but it was more so different on his part. He wasn't sure why, but this person…whoever he was…he had a feeling that he's heard of him before, and if he was indeed alive, he could pose a major threat in the near future.

Seeing as the mood had turned sour, Gensō spoke up.

**"Naruto, if I may, what will you be doing near the end of this year?" **He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'll be going with my Grandfather on a four year training trip, and we're going to be moving through most of the different nations. Why?"

**"Well, I have a small…task for you. You see, some of the weapons that had been used by the Namikaze were lost throughout the Nations, and they hold a great deal of power in them. If you find them, please do try to bring them back, if you can?"**

Naruto seemed stunned by this, but smiled as he nodded.

**"Thank you. Now, if that is all, I think it may be time for you to head back to your realm. But should you have any questions, you may come back here if you so please."**

Naruto nodded. "Right, and thank you Gensō-sama." Naruto then turned and motioned for Kurama to follow him, and after walking back he then exited through the portal. Kurama was about to follow through, but stopped as he turned back and looked at Gensō one last time before exiting.

Kilana looked at Gensō. **"I am surprised. I would have figured that HE would have shown himself when the boy had come through, considering his gift."**

**"He is choosing to wait, Kilana. Only when Naruto is ready, will he appear…"**

Gensō then looked down at the water, seemingly with a knowing look before walking off. But above the water's calm surface, something massive lied below, seemingly resting as its massive body laid across the ground. But for a split second, as its body twitched, a flash of blue and red passed over it before ceasing.

**(And, its done! Okay, all I can say is that this chapter took awhile, because man did I have to edit so many things in and out! But, I hope you guys enjoyed it!)**

**(So yeah, a bit of info on Minato's Clan is now known, and new mysteries arise? Who were they? What group was the Clan apart of? And who killed most of the Namikaze's, save Minato? Well you just have to wait to find out.)**

**(Anyway, thank you guys for reading! If you liked it, tell me in the reviews or send me a PM, and follow and favorite so you can keep up! Have a good one, Ja Ne!)**


	11. Author Update

To the readers of this story,

For those of you who are confused as to why I had suddenly disappeared, I would like to give an apology for my absence. You see, as it is right now I have less than five weeks left before finals comes up, in which I'll be working myself to the bone in order to pass, as this is my last year for Highschool. Another reason, which has had an even bigger impact on me, was the sudden blocking of at school, which has thrown me for a loop and has made it difficult to bring me any inspiration to work on my stories.

But, there is another reason for this update. Sadly, for both me and you guys, I have had a hard time working on this story due to issues that I have had around it. You see, when I first made this story I had taken some elements that I had seen used in many other stories, and considered it a 'good idea' to do so as well, and now looking at it, I'm not impressed with it myself. I wanted it to be something more, something unique, but I was too naive to understand that.

As such, I have come to a decision. In order for me to work on this story further, I must fix up the first few chapters the way I want them to properly be, so that the material can firmly with myself and you guys. And in order to do that, this story, must sadly be put on hiatus.

I know, I know, it sucks. But I promise, I will bring this story back, not only with revised first chapters but also new chapters!

So please, bare with me everyone! I will not abandon you now, nor ever!

I will see you again soon, Ja Ne~!


End file.
